


Ace of Spades

by Mariella_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Deutsch | German, Dragons are better than sex, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, POV Charlie Weasley, Pre-Canon, Socially awkward Charlie Weasley
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella_Malfoy/pseuds/Mariella_Malfoy
Summary: Quidditch-Kapitän, Vertrauensschüler, bei allen beliebt - das ist Charlie Weasley.Aber Charlie ist auch unsicher, fühlt sich von seiner Familie unverstanden, kommt schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit seinen Mitschülern klar und Mädchen sind ihm sowieso ein Rätsel. Irgendwas ist an ihm nicht ganz normal... oder?
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks & Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> Dinge, die man im Sommer machen kann, wenn man eigentlich sehr dringend 3,5 Hausarbeiten schreiben sollte: innerhalb von zwei Wochen 23.438 Wörter Fanfiction über Charlie Weasley schreiben. ^^  
> Er ist vielleicht ein bisschen anders als in anderen Fanfictions, aber ich mag ihn sehr und es war mir auch sehr wichtig, diese Fanfiction genau so zu schreiben wie sie ist.
> 
> Alles Liebe  
> Thea

„Charlie! Hey, Charlie, warte mal!“

Charlie drehte sich um, als er eine hohe Mädchenstimme seinen Namen rufen hörte. Eine zierliche Gestalt eilte über die Ländereien in seine Richtung, der Umhang wehte hinter ihr her, aber an den leuchtend pinken Haaren war sie eindeutig zu erkennen. Tonks.

Sie rannte auf ihn zu, hatte aber zu viel Schwung und konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen und Charlie sah sie schon mit sich kollidieren, aber stattdessen schien ihr Körper sich stattdessen für Stolpern entscheiden zu wollen. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Charlie nach ihrem Arm und verhinderte dadurch, dass Tonks vorwärts auf die Erde fiel. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, ließ er sie wieder los.

„Hey du“, sagte Tonks lächelte ihn an, während sie ihren Hufflepuff-Schal wieder ordentlich um ihren Hals wickelte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, von der Kälte und ihrem Sprint über das Gelände, um ihn einzuholen.

Charlie erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wie geht es dir?“, wollte er wissen, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, damit sie nicht zu spät zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kamen. Eigentlich hatte er auch früher da sein wollen, Hagrid hatte ihn um Hilfe für irgendeine Sache gebeten, aber er war auch zu spät vom Schloss los, hatte noch etwas fürs Quidditch-Team klären müssen, der einen Jägerin war ihr Besen abhandengekommen. Vermutlich durch einen Slytherin. Er würde sich später darum kümmern, aber sie war wirklich sehr aufgelöst gewesen. Es gab immer neue Angelegenheiten, um die man sich als Kapitän kümmern musste.

„Super! Mir geht’s super!“, sagte Tonks. „Und dir?“

„Mir geht’s auch gut.“ Gemeinsam liefen sie auf die Ansammlung an anderen Schülern zu, Tonks erzählte von einem Missgeschick in Zaubertränke, und Charlie warf ihr immer wieder einen Blick von der Seite zu. Obwohl sie in einem Jahrgang waren, hatte Charlie bis zu diesem Schuljahr nur oberflächlich Kontakt mit der Hufflepuff gehabt. Ein bisschen fragte er sich, wieso eigentlich, denn er hatte feststellen müssen, dass Tonks eigentlich ziemlich lustig und nett war. Sie hatte in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung ihre Sachen auf das Pult neben ihm fallen lassen, sich hingesetzt, ihre Pergamentrollen und Federn ausgebreitet und dann erst gefragt, ob da eigentlich noch frei war. Seitdem saß sie in Verwandlung neben ihm. Und redete. Eigentlich redete Tonks sehr viel, aber Charlie hörte ihr auch bereitwillig zu, denn er hatte nicht den Eindruck, als erwarte sie immer eine Antwort von ihm.

Die meisten anderen Schüler aus ihrem Kurs waren schon an den massiven Steintischen, nur von Professor Kesselbrand und von den Tieren, um die sie sich heute kümmern sollten, war noch nichts zu sehen. Charlie bekam einen Moment ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er nicht früher hier gewesen war, um Hagrid zu helfen. Vielleicht hatte er bei den Vorbereitungen helfen sollen? Meistens übernahm der Wildhüter das, der Lehrer war schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste und der Verlust von einigen Gliedmaßen bereitete ihm auch schon sichtlich Mühe.

Charlie sah auf, als Tonks ihn vorsichtig am Oberarm berührte. „Ja?“

Sie wippte auf den Zehenspitzen, kam ihm etwas verlegen vor. „Ich wollte fragen… ob du für das nächste Projekt vielleicht mein Arbeitspartner sein möchtest? Ich hab das sonst immer mit Kelly gemacht, aber… ich glaube, die hat einen anderen Partner gefunden.“ Sie zeigte vage in die Richtung eines blonden Mädchens, das sehr offensichtlich einen anderen Partner gefunden hatte, mit dem sie auch gerade wild herumknutschte. Charlie wandte schnell wieder den Blick ab, um den beiden ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen, auch wenn es nicht den Eindruck machte, als würden die beiden sich gerade an irgendwas stören.

„Na klar“, sagte Charlie. „Ich arbeite meistens sowieso allein, ich hab gar keinen festen Partner.“ Schon im letzten Jahr waren sie eine ungerade Anzahl an Leuten im Kurs gewesen und da hatte Professor Kesselbrand ihn auch schon allein arbeiten lassen. Er war trotzdem so schnell bei der Versorgung seiner Tiere gewesen, dass er im Anschluss noch seinen Mitschülern helfen konnte, die Probleme hatten.

„Cool!“, sagte Tonks, das Wippen hörte aber trotzdem nicht auf. Dabei hatte sie ihn nun ja gefragt und er hatte zugestimmt, das nächste Projekt mit ihr zusammen zu machen. Kein Grund, verlegen zu sein. Außerdem schätze er Tonks eigentlich nicht wie eine Person ein, die großartig verlegen sein musste. Ja, sie war ziemlich tollpatschig und etwas verpeilt, aber auch ziemlich witzig und schlau. Charlie zumindest fand sie echt nett, aber er wusste gar nicht so genau, was die anderen Schüler von ihr hielten.

„He, Charlie!“ Charlies Aufmerksamkeit wurde jetzt vom Wildhüter beansprucht, der mit drei ziemlich großen Holzkisten auf die Schüler zukam, von ihrem Lehrer war immer noch nichts zu sehen. „Komm mal rüber!“

Charlie eilte auf Hagrid zu. „Professor Kesselbrand hatten nen Zusammenstoß mit ner Rotkappe. Der kommt heute nich‘, ich mach heute den Unterricht“, verkündete dieser laut. Die Reaktion der anderen Schüler machte deutlich, dass sie nicht besonders viel Lust auf Unterricht bei Hagrid hatten, was einerseits verständlich war, da Hagrid in der Regel Tiere anschleppte, die man besser nicht in die Obhut von Teenagern gab, aber andererseits war es bei Hagrid auch aus genau dem Grund spannender als bei Kesselbrand.

„Was hast du da mitgebracht?“, fragte Charlie deshalb, um frühzeitig abschätzen zu können, wovor er seine Mitschüler eventuell retten musste. Die Feuerkrabben vor ein paar Jahren waren zumindest keine richtig gute Idee gewesen, aber wenigstens hatte Charlie da eine Brandnarbe davongetragen, nicht die eine Ravenclaw aus seinem Jahrgang, weil er sich in letzter Sekunde vor sie geschoben hatte. Die hatte sich nach dem Unfall aber trotzdem geweigert, weiterhin Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu belegen und anscheinend hatte Professor Dumbledore Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, sie hatte stattdessen auch noch im vierten Schuljahr zu Muggelkunde wechseln dürfen.

„Klabberts!“, verkündete Hagrid stolz und Charlie ging schnell sein Wissen zu Klabberts durch, aber die waren glücklicherweise so harmlos, dass man sie sich prinzipiell auch im Garten halten konnte, ohne sich große Sorgen zu machen. Wenigstens etwas. Irgendwann würde seine Liebe zu gefährlichen Tieren Hagrid noch Kopf und Kragen kosten.

Mit einem _Wingardium Leviosa_ nahm Charlie Hagrid die Kisten ab und ließ sie zu den Tischen schweben, bevor er sich wieder neben Tonks stellte. „Pass auf mit den Zähnen. Die Viecher sind an sich harmlos, aber die Zähne willst du trotzdem nicht in deiner Hand stecken haben“, warnte er sie. Eigentlich hätte er besser den ganzen Kurs warnen sollen, da er damit rechnete, dass Hagrid diese Information nicht erwähnen würde, aber er galt zumindest in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ohnehin schon als Streber und Lehrerliebling. Das musste man schließlich nicht noch weiter provozieren.

Hagrid öffnete die Kisten und verteilte dann die Tiere, die wie eine skurrile Mischung aus kleinen Äffchen und Fröschen aussahen, auf die Tische. Die Pustel auf dem Kopf der allermeisten Klabberts blinkte rot und sie bleckten die Zähne. Was man ihnen nicht verübeln konnte, denn sie waren in Kisten gesperrt worden und schwankend durch die Gegend getragen. Ein Hagrid war da schwankungsanfälliger als ein Schwebezauber. Charlie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Klabberts eine richtig gute Idee gewesen waren.

„Hast du deine Handschule dabei?“, fragte Charlie Tonks.

Diese tastete die Taschen ihres Umhangs ab, durchwühlte dann ihre Umhängetasche und als sie auch da nicht fündig wurde, kippte sie den Inhalt kurzerhand auf der Wiese aus. Pergamentrollen, Bücher, Federn, aber auch viel Kleinkram ergossen sich zu Charlies Füßen, doch Handschuhe waren nicht darunter. „Die müssen noch im Schloss sein…“, gab Tonks zu. Während sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs die Sachen zurück in ihre Tasche beförderte, zog Charlie seine eigenen Handschuhe aus seiner hinten Hosentasche. „Hier, nimm meine“, sagte er.

„Aber dann hast du doch keine mehr! Und guck dir diese Zähne an, die sehen aus wie Rasiermesser!“, wandte sie ein.

Charlie streckte ihr seine rechte Hand hin, die von feinen Narben, fast verheilten Kratzern und Schwielen übersäht war. Mit den richtigen Tinkturen oder Zaubersprüchen hätten die auch nicht so schlimm ausgesehen, wie sie nun einmal aussahen, aber er verbrachte lieber mehr Zeit bei den Tieren anstatt Dauergast im Krankenflügel zu sein. Sie hielt ihre eigene Hand daneben; blass, lange und dünne Finger mit schmalen Gelenken, rund gefeilte Nägel. „Lieber meine Hände als deine, würde ich sagen“, meinte Charlie dann und endlich nahm sie die Handschuhe an, die ihr natürlich viel zu groß waren, aber trotzdem viel besser als nichts.

Charlie ignorierte etwaige Anweisungen, die es von Hagrid gab, wahrscheinlich gab es ohnehin keine, und trat mit Tonks an seiner Seite an den großen Tisch heran, auf dem noch immer der Klabbert saß. „Siehst du diese Pustel da? Wenn sich Klabberts bedroht fühlen, blinkt die rot auf. Was bei den meisten anderen Gruppen der Fall ist“, fügte er etwas leiser hinzu. Tatsächlich war ihr Klabbert der einzige, der nicht die ganze Zeit aufleuchtete. Aber sie hatten sich dem Tier auch langsam genähert und nicht sofort die Hände danach ausgestreckt. Charlie konnte sie durchaus verstehen – erst in engen Kisten durch die Gegend getragen werden und dann kamen ihnen irgendwelche Leute viel zu nahe.

„In Amerika haben sich das Hexen und Zauberer lange zu nutzen gemacht und sich ganze Rudel an Klabberts in die Bäume gesetzt, die dann geblinkt haben, wenn Muggel sich dem Haus genähert haben. Das hat allerdings zu viel Verwirrung und Irritation bei Muggelnachbarn gesorgt, weil es wohl die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung aussieht, weshalb man da mittlerweile wieder von abgekommen ist.“

Charlie warf Tonks einen Blick zu, die ihm gespannt zugehört hatte und jetzt nickte. „Das macht Sinn. Warum weißt du so viel darüber?“

„Ich fand magische Tierwesen schon immer interessant“, sagte er. „Ich würde nach den UTZs auch gerne was mit Tieren machen.“

Bevor irgendwer noch etwas erwidern konnte, unterbrach Hagrid sie jetzt mit einem durchdringenden „Alle Gruppen holen sich jetzt eine Echse ab, um die Klabberts zu füttern!“

„Ich geh schon, komm du ihm am besten nicht zu nah“, sagte Charlie, bevor er die besagte Echse holte.

Kurz darauf kam er mit einem hohen Gefäß wieder, in dem eine noch lebende Echse saß, die nicht sehr erfreut über ihr Gefängnis schien, aber auch sicherlich nicht besonders erfreut gewesen wäre, wenn sie wusste, was ihr gleich bevorstand. Mit einem beherzten Griff fasste er in das Gefäß und hob die Echse an ihrem Schwanz heraus, die böse zischte. „Willst du?“, fragte er Tonks.

Ihr Blick wanderte von der Echse zu den Zähnen des Tieres auf dem Tisch zu Charlie. „Ich glaube, ich traue mich nicht“, gab sie dann zu.

„Wir könnten ihn zusammen füttern, wenn du magst“, schlug er dann vor und die Hexe nickte. Tonks übernahm die wild zappelnde Echse, die ihr Schicksal auch begriffen hatte, und Charlie trat hinter sie, führte ihre Hand in die Nähe des Klabberts. Dieser fixierte die Echse und plötzlich schnappte mit seiner mit Schwimmhäuten besetzten Hand danach und entriss ihr das Futtertier. Tonks quietschte erschrocken auf und zuckte zurück, wobei sie gegen Charlie prallte. „Entschuldige“, murmelte sie. „Ich hab mich nur so erschreckt! Ich dachte nicht, dass das Ding danach greifen würde.“

„Kein Ding, ich hätte dich vorher ja auch warnen“, sagte er und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, zog dann seine Tasche unter dem Tisch hervor, um Pergament und Feder für ein Stundenprotokoll herauszusuchen.

„Kommst du mit hoch zum Schloss?“, fragte Tonks, während sie ihm seine Handschuhe wieder zurückgab.

„Ich hab Hagrid versprochen, ihm noch bei irgendwas zu helfen“, antwortete Charlie entschuldigend. „Geht um die Klabberts, denke ich.“

„Oh schade.“ Die Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern, ihre Enttäuschung war aber trotzdem unüberhörbar. „Na ja, dann sehen wir uns wahrscheinlich morgen in Verwandlung, schätze ich?“

Charlie nickte. „Ja, genau. Denk an die Hausaufgaben.“

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Was für Hausaufgaben…?“

Jetzt konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Reingelegt, McGonagall hat diesmal gar nichts aufgegeben.“

„Oah, Charlie, du bist so… so… SO!“ Sie schlug gegen seinen Oberarm, sogar mit Schwung, aber es tat nicht wirklich weh. Ungefähr so, wie wenn ihn seine kleine Schwester haute.

Er zog die Augenbrauen. „So _so_?“

„Ja!“ Tonks sah ihn entrüstet an, wobei sie ihn ein wenig an seine Mum erinnerte, wobei die furchteinflößender war und auch nicht kicherte. „Ich geh jetzt zum Essen, wir sehen uns morgen.“

„Tschüss Tonks“, sagte er, sie schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln, bevor sie zum Schloss hochstapfte. Er sah ihr noch einen Moment nach, aber sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Dann hätte er ihr gewunken.

Stattdessen trat er zu Hagrid, der gerade einen Klabbert in seine Kiste setze. „Was gibt’s?“, fragte er.

„Du und Tonks?“, wollte Hagrid wissen.

„Sie wurde von ihrer Arbeitspartnerin sitzen gelassen.“ Charlie zog seine Handschuhe an. Vorhin war alles gut gegangen, aber kein Tier fand es besonders lustig, in eine Kiste gesperrt schon werden, schon gar nicht mit mehreren anderen.

Hagrid gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. „Das mein ich nich‘. Die mag dich!“

„Ich mag sie auch, sie ist nett und witzig. Ich hab auch Verwandlung mit ihr zusammen.“

„Die will was von dir“, sagte Hagrid jetzt. „Das sieht ja selbst n Flubberwurm.“

„Als ob! Und sind Flubberwürmer nicht blind?“ Charlie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Hagrid auf diese wilde Idee kam, das war doch absurd, dass Tonks irgendwas von ihm wollte. Außer vielleicht seine Hausaufgaben zum Abschreiben, wenn sie die mal wieder vergaß, weil sie mit dem Kopf irgendwo ganz anders gewesen.

„Pass auf!“, donnerte der Halbriese plötzlich, aber da gruben sich die Zähne des einen Klabberts schon in Charlies Unterarm. Es tat höllisch weh und der Stoff seines Hemdes verfärbte sich schlagartig rot. Charlie biss die Zähne zusammen, was wenigstens auch einiges an Flüchen unterdrückte, während Hagrid den Kiefer des Tieres aufdrückte. Das Hemd war ziemlich zerfetzt und eigentlich wollte Charlie gar nicht so genau wissen, wie sein Arm aussah.

„Geh in den Krankenflügel, Junge“, sagte Hagrid und klang etwas versöhnlicher. „Ich schaff das hier schon allein. Madam Pomfrey kriegt dich schon wieder heile.“

„Okay, danke“, sagte Charlie etwas matt, griff nach seiner Tasche und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.


	2. Zwei

Als Charlie um die Ecke bog und das Verwandlung-Klassenzimmer ansteuerte, saß Tonks davor auf dem Boden. Das war einerseits etwas leichtsinnig, denn wenn Snape vorbeikam, wurde man dafür ziemlich stark angeblafft („Das ist kein Bahnhof!“), andererseits auch etwas außergewöhnlich, denn Tonks war selten pünktlich und nie überpünktlich. Die Stunde fing schätzungsweise erst in fünfzehn Minuten an, genau konnte Charlie das nicht sagen, seine Uhr lag oben im Schlafsaal, die war von dem Biss des Klabberts auch ordentlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Er würde versuchen müssen, die zu reparieren.

„Du bist so früh!“, stellte Charlie fest, als er Tonks erreicht hatte.

„Hallo Charlie“, sagte sie betont, aber sie lächelte dabei. „Ich hab gehofft, dass du vielleicht auch etwas früher da bist?“

„Hat offensichtlich geklappt“, erwiderte er und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden nieder – auch auf die Gefahr, jederzeit von Snape angepampt zu werden, aber der war die meiste Zeit eh im Keller. Dann rollte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch, weil er keine langen Ärmel mochte, die kamen ihm immer so einengend vor, dabei kam der weiße Verband an seinem linken Unterarm zu Tage.

„Was hast du denn da gemacht?“, fragte Tonks erschrocken.

„Ich hab gestern doch noch getestet, wie scharf die Zähne von Hagrids Viechern eigentlich sind. Ich kann dir sagen – ziemlich. Ich war dieses Schuljahr auch erst zweimal im Krankenflügel, einmal nicht mal für mich, die Quote war also noch ausbaufähig.“

Tonks streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte ihn leicht am Handgelenk, nur wenige Zentimeter unter dem Verband. „Wie sehr hat es wehgetan?“

„Schon ziemlich“, gab Charlie zu. Er hatte auf jeden Fall nicht hinsehen können, als Madam Pomfrey die Reste des Hemdes entfernt hatte. Tote Futtertiere, okay, ausgenommene Futtertiere, auch kein Problem – aber ein von rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen zerfleischter Unterarm war zu viel. Vor allem, wenn es sich um seinen eigenen handelte. Der Verband war auch überwiegend aus seinem eigenen Wunsch da, er hätte ihn heute Morgen schon abwickeln dürfen, das hatte er sich aber noch nicht getraut, weil er immer noch das Kribbeln neu entstehender Haut spürte.

„Soll ich pusten? Das ist so ein Ding, das Muggeleltern mit ihren Kindern machen, wenn sie sich wehgetan haben. Hat mein Dad früher auch immer mit mir gemacht.“

Charlie lachte kurz ob des merkwürdigen Brauches. „Dein Dad ist ein Muggel?“, fragte er interessiert. Er wusste gar nicht so viel über sie.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, aber muggelstämmig. Das war ziemliches Drama, als Mum sich in ihn verliebt und geheiratet hat. Weil sie ja den reinblütigen Stammbaum verunreinigt hat.“ Die Betonung der letzten Worte machte deutlich, wie wenig sie davon hielt – nämlich gar nichts.

„Oh“, sagte Charlie, weil er nicht wusste, was er daraufhin antworten sollte.

„Na ja, die Familie meiner Mutter hat sowieso nen kompletten Knall. Meine Großmutter, meine eine Tante eh, ich hab noch so einen irre verzogenen kleinen Cousin… Auf dem Familienwandteppich möchte man gar nicht verewigt werden, da ist es eher eine Ehre, wenn man ein Brandloch hat statt eines eingestickten Namens… Toujours pur. Igitt.“

Ein bisschen unangenehm war die Richtung des Gesprächs Charlie schon, seine Familie war schließlich auch reinblütig, wenn auch nicht annähernd so versessen auf diesen Status. Und ein Familienmotto hatten sie auch nicht.

„Aber wie dem auch sei, so spannend ist meine komische Familie nicht und eigentlich kenne ich die auch gar nicht, nur aus Mums Erzählungen.“ Tonks klang trotz des Themas immer noch recht heiter.

Charlie überlegte noch, was stattdessen ein besseres und unverfänglicheres Thema war als das, das sie eben hatten, da begann Tonks auch schon wieder zu reden. Erzählte ihm, dass sie ein Metamorphmagus sei und sich deshalb einigermaßen Chancen ausrechnete, Aurorin zu werden, das sei schon ihr Wunschberuf, seitdem sie ein kleines Mädchen war, aber sie habe etwas Angst, dass ihre Noten dafür nicht gut genug wären, weil Snape sie nicht mochte und sie manchmal so schusselig war. Alternativ fände sie Heilerin noch interessant…

„Mr Weasley, Miss Tonks – falls Sie sich bequemen würden, meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen…“ Eilig sah Charlie auf. Professor McGonagall stand vor ihnen, schon ihr Umhang kam ihr etwas missbilligend vor, wie er um ihre Knöchel werden.

„Ja, natürlich, Professor, entschuldigen Sie bitte!“, sagte Charlie schnell, das war ihm ein bisschen unangenehm.

„Hervorragend. Ich erwarte Sie im Klassenzimmer.“

Charlie rappelte sich auf, dann hielt er Tonks den unversehrten Arm hin, sie griff nach seiner Hand, er zog sie hoch. Einen Augenblick stand sie direkt vor ihm und sah ihn an, dann huschte die Hufflepuff ins Klassenzimmer. Und Charlie realisierte, dass ihre Hand bis zum Auftauchen der Lehrerin auf seiner gelegen hatte.

Nach dem Unterricht wurde Charlie noch von McGonagall zurückgehalten, sie wollte sich nach dem Stand des Quidditch-Teams erkundigen, stand doch das Spiel gegen Slytherin bald bevor. Aber sie war beruhigt, nachdem er ihr von den Erfolgen berichtete, die sie in der letzten Zeit machten. Die Sache mit dem verschwundenen Besen der einen Jägerin verschwieg er, da hatte er noch nicht geschafft, sich gestern drum zu kümmern, das würde er aber nachholen. Und sei es, dass er einmal ein ernstes Gespräch mit dem Kapitän der Slytherins führen musste. Natürlich war es nie fair, die Sachen anderer Leute verschwinden zu lassen, aber das war eine kleine und vor allem ziemlich schüchterne Zweitklässlerin, deren bisschen Selbstvertrauen vermutlich hauptsächlich deshalb existierte, weil sie es in die Hausmannschaft geschafft hatte.

„Sie können gehen, Mr Weasley. Schönen Tag und halten Sie mich gerne auf dem Laufenden.“ McGonagall nickte ihm zu.

Charlie erwiderte den Gruß und verließ das Klassenzimmer und rannte dort fast in Tonks.

„Du hättest nicht auf mich warten müssen“, sagte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte aber. Du musst ja nicht alleine zum Mittagessen gehen und ich hab es sowieso nicht eilig. Kelly vermisst mich sowieso nicht, die ist beschäftigt.“

Kelly war das blonde Hufflepuff-Mädchen, mit dem sie gestern Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt hatten, und schätzungsweise eine Freundin von Tonks. Wenn wohl auch keine besonders gute Freundin, wenn sie Tonks so komplett abgeschrieben hatte, kaum dass sie einen Freund hatte. Charlie konnte das beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen und fand das auch ziemlich unfair von dieser Kelly. Generell, dass Leute ihre Freunde nicht mehr beachteten, kaum dass sie sich in einer Beziehung befanden.

Ein paar Mal war das in seinem Umfeld auch schon vorgekommen. Letztes Jahr zum Beispiel mit Matthew. Matthew war einer der Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal, mit dem Charlie sich in seiner ersten Woche in Hogwarts angefreundet hatte und sich bis dato immer richtig gut verstanden hatte. Er war sogar ein paar Mal in den Sommerferien im Fuchsbau gewesen und einmal hatte Charlie ihn auch in der kleinen Vorstadt von London besucht, in der er aufgewachsen war. Kurzum, sie hatten sich gut verstanden, waren ein gutes Team gewesen… und dann kam seine Freundin. Eine Gryffindor, ein Jahr unter ihnen, und schon war die einzige Gelegenheit, um Matthew zu sehen, im Unterricht. Ansonsten waren sie nur noch zu zweit anzutreffen, im Gemeinschaftsraum, beim Essen, in Hogsmeade. Und gleichzeitig zu einer einzelnen Person verschmolzen, sprachen immer nur noch vom ‚wir‘ – wir haben da keine Zeit, wir können da nicht, wir machen das und das. Wenn eine Beziehung unweigerlich dazu führte, dass man seine eigene Persönlichkeit aufgab und zu einem ‚wir‘ fusionierte, dann wollte Charlie niemals in einer Beziehung sein.

„Gehst du am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade?“, fragte sie plötzlich.

Über das Hogsmeade-Wochenende hatte er noch nicht nachgedacht, eigentlich war ihm sogar entfallen, dass es anstand. „Ehm“, sagte er. „Ich habe da noch nicht drüber nachgedacht.“

„Schade. Ich hab überlegt, ob ich gehe, aber… da ist wohl wieder das Kelly-Problem.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Charlie überlegte kurz. „Hättest du gerne Begleitung?“

„Schon… Allein macht das nicht so viel Spaß, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Allein würde ich nur schnell bei Schreiberlings Federladen reinspringen und das lohnt sich nicht so wirklich. Da kann ich stattdessen auch Mum bitten, dass sie mir neue Tinte schickt.“

„Ich würde mich dir dann anschließen, dann kann ich mich auch schon mal um die Weihnachtsgeschenke für meine Geschwister kümmern“, sagte Charlie. Weihnachten rückte immer weiter in Sichtweite, hatten sie doch schon Anfang Dezember. Es war ihm gar nicht so vorgekommen, das Schuljahr war so hastig vorangeeilt, dass er kaum gemerkt hatte, dass schon drei Monate davon um waren, so wurden sie mit Hausaufgaben überschüttet. Außerdem freute er sich erstaunlich wenig auf Weihnachten.

Eigentlich nicht mal auf Weihnachten, sondern auf die Fahrt in den Fuchsbau. Es war sein zu Hause, aber Charlie hatte festgestellt, dass er sich da gar nicht mal mehr so besonders wohlfühlte. Voller Menschen und wuselig war es im Gryffindorturm auch, da hatte man auch selten seine Ruhe, aber es waren nicht seine sechs Geschwister und seine Eltern, die dort durch die Gegend rannten und Zeug anstellten. Also ja, er mochte sie allesamt sehr gerne und Charlie würde für alle seine Brüder und seine Schwester stehen und liegen lassen, wenn sie ihn brauchten, aber trotzdem scheute er sich davor, mit ihnen auf engstem Raum zusammen zu sein. In der letzten Zeit waren die Fragen mehr geworden, vor allem von seinen Eltern, aber auch von seinem ältesten Bruder Bill und manchmal fragte sogar schon Percy. Wie es in der Schule lief, er endlich Pläne für nach dem Schulabschluss habe, er sich um einen Praktikumsplatz im Ministerium gekümmert habe oder wenigstens um irgendwas anderes, er eine Freundin habe…

Vor allem die letzte Frage war ihm unangenehm gewesen. Er war fast 18 und so langsam wurde seine Mutter neugierig und bohrend. Die Pläne für nach der Schule, die hatte er schon größtenteils durchdacht, aber noch nicht geschafft, seinen Eltern zu verklickern, dass er nach dem Schulabschluss für ein Jahr ins Ausland gehen wollte. Das würde schwierig werden, aber durchaus machbar. Den Weg hatte Bill ihm geebnet, der direkt nach dem Abschluss eine Stelle bei Gringotts bekommen hatte und nun in Ägypten arbeitete. Das Drama war unüberhörbar gewesen, tagelang hatten seine Mum und Bill sich angeschrien, was ein bisschen beängstigend gewesen war, weil Bill eher der ruhige und gelassene Typ war, und Charlie hatte nicht nur einmal mit einer weinenden Ginny in einer Höhle bestehend aus seiner Bettdecke gesessen. Diesen Kampf hatte Bill schon mit ihren Eltern ausgefochten, das würde er also nicht mehr in dem Maße selbst tun müssen. Aber eine Freundin… die würde er auch an Weihnachten nicht vorweisen können, wenn Mum wieder danach fragte. Und obwohl sie sich dann Mühe gab und eine betont fröhliche Frage an das nächste Weasley-Kind stellte, die Enttäuschung war sichtbar und sie tat weh. Aber er konnte ja auch schlecht Tonks als seine Freundin ausgeben.

„… wird lustig!“

Charlie war sich sicher, dass Tonks zuvor noch etwas anderes gesagt hatte, aber das hatte er beim besten Willen nicht mitbekommen und er traute sich auch nicht, das noch zuzugeben. Aber glücklicherweise erreichten sie gerade die Große Halle und sie würden sich trennen. Tonks würde an den Tisch der Hufflepuffs gehen, er selbst zu dem der Gryffindors, wo er sich neben irgendwem niederlassen würde, wahrscheinlich aus der Mannschaft oder seinem Jahrgang.

„Guten Appetit“, sagte er. „Bis… irgendwann.“

Sie lächelte. „Ja, bis irgendwann.“


	3. Drei

Hogwarts war in heller Aufruhr, so wie immer, wenn ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende anstand. Und ein Grund, dass sich seine beiden jüngeren Brüder auch mal wieder bequemten, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Charlie butterte gerade eine Scheibe Toast, als sich ihm gegenüber und links neben ihm zwei schlacksige, rothaarige Jungen fallen ließen.

„Charlie“, sagte der eine, der vielleicht Fred war oder vielleicht auch George, aber da sie gerade gleichzeitig auftraten, war das voraussichtlich zu vernachlässigen. Und obwohl es seine Brüder waren, war er sich die meiste Zeit nicht sicher, wen er genau vor sich hatte. Vielleicht waren die beiden das manchmal auch selbst gar nicht so genau.

„Ja?“, fragte Charlie und legte das Messer weg.

„Charlie, du gehst doch sicherlich gleich nach Hogsmeade, oder?“

„Ja“, sagte er abermals, aber gedehnt, nicht mit Fragezeichen in der Stimme.

„Kannst du uns was von Zonkos mitbringen?“, fragte derjenige Zwilling, der neben ihm saß.

Charlie lehnte sich zurück und biss von seinem Toast ab. Der ihm gegenüber rollte mit den Augen, weil er sich so lange Zeit mit der Antwort ließ.

„Wieso sollte ich?“, fragte er, nachdem er fertig gekaut hat.

„Weil… du uns so gerne magst! Und wir dir sogar das Geld mitgeben! Fred, gib ihm mal das Geld!“ Der Zwilling ihm gegenüber war also Fred, er pulte nämlich umständlich ein paar Münzen aus der Hosentasche und schob sie ihm hin.

Fünf Sickel und eine Hand voll Knuts. Nicht viel, aber sie waren Weasleys und die Weasleys hatten zwar alles Mögliche (vor allem viele Kinder, eine Menge Muggelkram im Schuppen und unzählige Gnome im Garten), aber Geld gehörte nicht dazu. Bill verdiente nicht schlecht bei Gringotts und Charlie dachte an die Galleonen, die er ihm über die letzten Monate geschickt hatte. Die lagen ganz unten in seinem Koffer, unter irgendwelchen Wollsocken, und machten ihm regelmäßig ein schlechtes Gewissen. Bill hätte sie lieber an ihre Mum schicken sollen, die brauchte die dringender, er kam klar. Das hatte er schon öfter versucht anzusprechen, aber Bill hatte nicht drüber reden wollen, meinte, er habe Beweggründe und obendrein sei es ja auch sein Geld, und schickte ihm trotzdem jeden Monat etwas. Aber Charlie weigerte sich trotzdem, irgendwas davon für sich auszugeben, lieber kaufte er dafür Geschenke für seine Geschwister und machte denen einen Freude. Auch wenn er sich nachher bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat ein neues Hemd kaufen musste, seine waren mittlerweile allesamt recht fadenscheinig oder zu kurz und das, was der Klabbert zerfetzt hatte, war auch mit Magie nicht mehr zu retten. Besser nicht drüber nachdenken. Wenigstens musste er Mum nichts davon erzählen, dass er ein neues Hemd brauchte.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich euch gerne mag?“ Charlie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wollte wieder nach seinem Toast greifen, aber stattdessen schnappte sich George das angebissene Brot und stopfte es sich auf einmal in den Mund.

„Percy würde das nie machen, den brauchen wir gar nicht erst fragen! Der würde nicht mal Süßigkeiten mitbringen, weil das schlecht für die Zähne ist“, sagte Fred. „Bitte, Charlie, du bist unsere einzige Chance.“ George kämpfte derweil mit dem Toast, es waren immerhin noch mindestens drei Viertel der Scheibe gewesen.

Nein, Percy würde wahrhaftig keinen Fuß bei Zonkos reinsetzen, geschweige denn Scherzartikel für die Zwillinge kaufen. Aber da Charlie in seiner Schulzeit dort selbst die ein oder andere Sache gekauft hatte, die Filch nicht gerne in den Gängen sah…

„Na gut“, sagte er und sammelte die Münzen vom Tisch.

„Danke, Charlie!“, sagte George, aber es klang eher nach ‚Pfarlie‘ und es wurde von feuchten Toastbröckchen begleitet, die Charlie minimal angeekelt mit einem _Ratzeputz_ von seinem Arm entfernte.

Seit ein paar Tagen schneite es fast ununterbrochen. Der Weg nach Hogsmeade war geräumt worden, wahrscheinlich von Hagrid, aber mittlerweile schon wieder ordentlich schneebedeckt. Nachdem Tonks mehrfach gestolpert war und dabei sogar einmal im Schnee gelandet war, hatte Charlie ihr angeboten, sich bei ihm einzuhaken. Manchmal war es fast schon unangenehm anzusehen, wie die Hexe durch die Gegend stolperte. Charlie fragte sich, ob sie tatsächlich derart tollpatschig war oder einfach nur sehr unaufmerksam und deshalb jedes Hindernis mitnahm. Aber mit Tonks an seinem Arm brauchte Charlie sich wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit darauf zu konzentrieren, sie möglicherweise aufzufangen, so dass er ihr auch besser zuhören konnte.

„Wo musst du hin?“, wollte Tonks wissen, als sie die Hauptstraße des Ortes erreichten.

„In den Honigtopf und zu Zonkos für meine Geschwister und ich muss mir ein neues Hemd kaufen“, sagte Charlie. „Und du?“

„Eigentlich nur in den Schreibwarenladen“, gab Tonks zu. „Nichts richtig Wichtiges, aber ich hatte Lust, mal was anderes als die Bibliothek zu sehen. Wir könnten danach noch ein warmes Butterbier trinken gehen, was meinst du?“

Charlie warf ihr einen Blick zu. Heute war sie rotblond, mit langen Locken, ein paar Sommersprossen. Ein bisschen irritierend fand er es schon, dass jederzeit eine Person, die er nicht sofort als Tonks erkennen konnte, auf ihn zustürmen und ihn mit irgendwelchen Sachen zuquatschen konnte. Zugegebenermaßen erkannte er sie dann sehr schnell als diejenige, die sie nun einmal war, aber in den Gängen war es schwierig. Und die Frisur stand ihr auch, sie sah sehr hübsch und mädchenhaft damit aus. Aber mit pinken Haaren mochte er sie irgendwie am liebsten.

„Das klingt gut“, sagte er, während sie das erste Geschäft betraten.

Zonkos und den Honigtopf hatten sie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich gebracht, dort war es voll, weil sich auch sämtliche andere Schüler mit Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikeln eindeckten, für den Eigenbedarf und für das anstehende Weihnachtsfest. An dem Besuch in Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat schien Tonks auch deutlich mehr Spaß zu haben als Charlie selbst, der eigentlich nur ein Hemd wollte, aber seine Hemdgröße nicht kannte (wieso auch, in der Regel übernahm er alte Kleidung von Bill oder seine Mutter besorgte die irgendwo anders, er hatte noch nie selbst eins gekauft), weshalb Tonks das Schildchen hinten am Kragen suchen musste und ihm dabei ihre sehr kalten Finger in den Nacken drückte – mit Absicht, auch wenn sie das natürlich vehement abstritt. Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung verließen sie das Geschäft lediglich mit einem weißen Hemd.

Der Abstecher zu Schreiberlings Federladen verlief erwartungsgemäß kurz. Tonks besorgte sich ein neues Fass mit Tinte und Charlie stockte doch noch seinen Vorrat an Pergament auf. Sie begutachteten die Federn, kauften aber keine – Charlie, weil er eher pragmatisch veranlagt war und keinen Wert auf eine besonders schöne Feder legte, Tonks, weil sie meinte, sie verschlampe die sowieso quasi sofort, das würde sich nicht lohnen.

„Gehen wir in die Drei Besen?“, fragte Tonks, aber sie erwartete keine Antwort von ihm, sondern schnappte sich den Ärmel seines Mantels und zog ihn hinter sich her über die Straße. Trotzdem schaffte Charlie es, sich rechtzeitig von ihr loszumachen, um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten.

„Danke.“ Sie lächelte ihn, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, dann folgte er ihr in das Wirtshaus. Es war laut und voll, aber Tonks erspähte einen freien Tisch, zumindest glaubte Charlie das und er musste sich Mühe geben, sie nicht zu verlieren, zwischen all den anderen Schülern Hogwarts, die ebenfalls für ein Getränk hier waren.

„Möchtest du ein Butterbier?“, fragte Charlie, nachdem sie ihre Mäntel über die Stühle gehängt hatten. „Ich lade dich ein.“ Die Geldsache führte auch dazu, dass er gar nicht so gerne ausging, es kam ihm verschwenderisch vor, das wenige, über das er verfügen konnte, für so etwas auszugeben, aber jetzt hatte er das Geld von Bill ohnehin schon genutzt, jetzt konnte er Tonks auch auf ein Butterbier einladen.

„Oh, wie lieb!“ Tonks strahlte ihn an. „Ein warmes, bitte. Ich bin ein Eiszapfen.“

Das hatte er gemerkt, als er ihre Finger an seiner bloßen Haut gespürt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie keine Wollhandschuhe hatte – wahrscheinlich hatte sie die aber genauso wie ihre Arbeitshandschuhe neulich verlegt.

Charlie schlängelte sich im Slalom um die Tische und Schüler, bestellte bei Madam Rosmerta zwei Butterbier, aufgewärmt. Gekühlt mochte er es eigentlich lieber, aber bei diesem Wetter war das eigentlich das richtige. Nur Kakao konnte das noch toppen, aber Kakao konnte jedes andere Getränk toppen.

Kurz darauf stellte er die beiden Biere auf dem Tisch ab, schob eins Tonks hin, setzte sich dann wieder ihr gegenüber.

„Danke“, sagte sie und sie stießen an.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, Tonks wärmte ihre Hände an ihrem Butterbier. Dann sah sie auf. „Charlie?“, fragte sie, aber sie klang etwas unsicher dabei.

„Ja?“ Charlie fing ihren Blick auf, aber sie hielt ihn nur für einen Wimpernschlag, dann richtete sie ihn auf etwas, das sich hinter ihm im Raum befand.

„Ich wollte fragen… aber das ist wahrscheinlich albern und zu spät… Ach, vergiss es.“

„Du kannst mich alles fragen, Tonks“, erwiderte er, so beruhigend wie möglich. Er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was er hätte ‚albern‘ finden können. Außer sie würde ihn nach der Existenz von Schlickschlupfen fragen. Aber das traute er ihr nicht zu.

Ihre Wangen leuchteten rot, ein bisschen erinnerte sie ihn an die Tiere, die sie erst vor kurzem im Unterricht behandelt hatten, aber drohende Gefahr war wohl eher nicht die Ursache. Sie war verlegen.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchtest, aber es ist auch voll okay, wenn du nicht willst oder schon mit irgendwem anderes hingehst“, sagte Tonks schnell, aber er hatte sie dennoch verstanden.

Charlie stellte sein Butterbier ab. „Ich geh nicht hin“, sagte er.

„Du gehst nicht hin? Wieso das denn nicht?“ Tonks klang erstaunt.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag so Veranstaltungen nicht so gerne. Ich werde mich mit einem guten Buch gemütlich machen und hab dann meine Ruhe.“ In den letzten Wochen war er ein paar Mal gefragt worden, von unterschiedlichen Mädchen, aber er hatte immer abgelehnt.

„Warst du denn schon mal auf einer anderen Veranstaltung in Hogwarts?“, hakte sie nach.

Charlie lächelte schief, sie hatte ihn ertappt. „Nein, ehrlich gesagt. Ein- oder zweimal beim Halloween-Bankett, das hat aber gereicht.“

Tonks machte große Augen. „Du warst bei keiner Veranstaltung? Und du willst jetzt auch die letzte Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen? Das Essen ist noch besser als sonst, du kannst von einer Karte bei deinem Teller bestellen und das tauscht dann da auf, es gibt immer irgendeine Band, die Musik macht, man kann den ganzen Abend tanzen...“ Ihre Stimme kippte von erschüttert in Begeisterung.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen“, gab er zu.

„Na und? Ich auch nicht, aber es macht trotzdem Spaß. Aber -“ Sie zog das Wort in die Länge. „Das wirst du niemals feststellen, wenn du nicht hingehst. Dein Pech. Dann hab ich halt allein Spaß und betrink mich mit Butterbier und entere dann die Tanzfläche.“

Charlie lachte. „Das würde ich gerne sehen.“

Tonks beugte sich über den Tisch und grinste ihn an. „Das kannst du haben. Du musst nur mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen.“

Er sah sie an und jetzt guckte sie nicht weg, sondern sah ihm in die Augen. Ein bisschen herausfordernd. „Wehe, das Essen ist nicht gut“, sagte er.


	4. Vier

Schon als Charlie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, spürte er die aufgeregte Stimmung, die an Spieltagen immer durchs Schloss waberte. Diese Begeisterung, die Anspannung, das Begehren nach einem spannenden Spiel… Und bei Gryffindor gegen Slytherin war es besonders stark. Das erfasste noch mehr die anderen Häuser als andere Kombinationen aus Gegnern.

Allein auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle sprach ihn ein halbes Dutzend Leute an, wünschte ihm Glück (oder auch nicht… auch ohne den grün-silbernen Schal hätte Charlie die Person, die ihm wünschte, er würde vom Besen fallen, anhand ihrer Aussage als Slytherin erkannt). Aber mittlerweile nahm er diese allgemeine Stimmung nur noch zur Kenntnis, aber sie verunsicherte ihn nicht mehr, machte ihn auch nicht euphorisch und siegestaumelig. Das war ihm schon in der letzten Saison aufgefallen, seitdem er Kapitän war, war er nur noch auf das Spiel fokussiert und sein Team, sprach Mut zu, baute auf… er war gut darin, seine eigenen Emotionen dabei hintenan zu stellen, sich nur auf das Team und das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Generell schaffte Charlie es meistens, ruhig zu bleiben. Vor den ZAGs hatte ein kreidebleicher Matthew ihn gefragt, ob er nicht nervös sei, weil er so ungefähr der einzige der gesamten wartenden Schüler war, der nicht durch die Gegend hibbelte oder so aussah, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben.

Am Frühstückstisch ließ er sich neben Daisy nieder, die Jägerin, deren Besen neulich abhanden gekommen war. Ein paar Tage später tauchte er in der Jungstoilette im Keller auf.

„Hast du schon was gegessen, Daisy?“, fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub, dann muss ich spucken“, flüsterte sie.

„Du kannst nicht spielen, ohne vorher etwas zu essen“, sagte er sanft. „Nimm wenigstens einen Apfel oder einen Toast.“

Um als gutes Beispiel voranzugehen, nahm er sich selbst eine Scheibe Toast, butterte diese und legte sie dann doch seiner Mitspielerin auf den Teller. „Bitte, eine Scheibe Toast. Für mich. Ich möchte niemanden vor Hunger vom Besen fallen sehen, okay? Reicht schon, wenn Walker und Campbell uns mit den Klatschern von den Besen katapultieren.“

Sie lächelte ein winziges bisschen und biss dann zaghaft in den Toast.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Die Slytherins sind groß und fies, aber du bist eine echt gute Jägerin, du schaffst das. Und Edwards hält die Hälfte der Bälle eh nicht“, sagte er.

„Das habe ich gehört, Weasley!“ Jason Edwards, Kapitän und Hüter, marschierte just in dem Moment an ihnen vorbei, Daisy duckte sich, Charlie blieb aufrecht sitzen. „Nur die Wahrheit“, sagte er. Es war zwar nicht die klügste Idee, sich mit dem gegnerischen Team kurz vor einem Spiel anzulegen, aber es gehörte auch dazu und Charlie teilte ohnehin nie allzu sehr aus. Und er kannte Edwards, sie waren in einem Jahrgang und der war es definitiv nicht wert, sich über ihn aufzuregen,

Charlie beugte sich zu Daisy. „Ziel am besten auf den linken Ring. Ich habe das Spiel zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin dahingehend beobachtet und die wehrt er meistens nicht ab. Du schaffst das, ich glaube an dich. Du hast einen echt krassen Wurf, den werden sie unterschätzen.“ Dass Daisys Wurf unterschätzt wurde, hatte auch Oliver Wood im Training bewiesen. Viele ihrer Würfe gingen an ihm vorbei und die, die er fing, ließen ihn manchmal leise aufjaulen, so fest warf sie. Dabei war sie ziemlich klein und ziemlich mager.

„Ich hab vor Hogwarts jahrelang Handball gespielt, das ist eine Muggelsportart, die ist so ähnlich. Also auch viel werfen“, sagte Daisy und klang ein bisschen stolz.

„Na also“, sagte Charlie und griff sich noch einen Apfel, dann stand er auf. „Wir sehen uns in der Umkleidekabine.“

Charlie hatte seine hoffentlich motivierende Rede zu Ende gehalten, er war kein großer Rhetoriker und war außerdem mehrfach von seinen beiden Brüdern Fred und George unterbrochen worden. Er war manchmal nicht ganz glücklich über die Tatsache, sie auch noch beim Training ertragen zu müssen, aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sie hervorragende Treiber waren, insbesondere in der Interaktion miteinander. Das war es wert, auch wenn sie noch weniger als Gartengnome unter Kontrolle zu bekommen waren.

In diesem Moment ging auch die Tür zum Feld auf. Charlie nickte seinem Teamkollegen noch einmal zu, den Zwillingen, Oliver, Daisy, den anderen beiden Jägern. Dann verließ er mit seinem Besen die Umkleidekabine, die Slytherins taten dies ebenfalls, er sah sie auf sich zukommen.

Lee Jordan, ein Freund seiner Brüder, hatte dieses Jahr den Job des Stadionsprechers übernommen, aber er war sehr parteiisch und Charlie musste kurz grinsen, als dieser die Teammitglieder der Slytherins aufzählte und wenig schmeichelhafte Attribute fielen. „Jordan!“ Die Stimme von McGonagall war auch ohne magische Verspätung nicht zu überhören.

In der Mitte des Feldes nickten die Spieler sich zu, Madam Hooch forderte sie auf, ihre Besen zu besteigen. Sie flogen los, ebenso die Bälle, einen Wimpernschlag lang sah Charlie noch den Schnatz, dann war er verschwunden.

Er schwebte auf der Stelle, hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, behielt dabei auch die anderen Spieler und insbesondere den anderen Sucher im Blick. Daisy schlug sich gut, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass sich die Slytherin-Jäger auf sie eingeschossen hatten. Aber sie war im Gegensatz den großen, breit gebauten Jungs deutlich wendiger und ihr Wurf war wirklich gut. Trotzdem lagen sie nur mit 20 Punkten in Führung; das Gryffindor-Team war gut, das der Slytherins aber leider auch. Die Jäger brachten vor allem die arme Daisy in Bedrängnis, die Treiber hatten es auf die anderen beiden Jäger der Gryffindors abgesehen und bombardierten ihn mit ihren Klatschern, so dass die Zwillinge ordentlich Mühe hatten, die abzuwehren. Es wurde also Zeit, den Schnatz zu fangen.

Charlie versetzte sich in Bewegung, um nicht immer nur auf einer Stelle zu verharren, um vielleicht dabei eine Chance zu haben, irgendwo etwas Goldenes aufblitzen zu sehen. Und dann krachte etwas gegen Knie, Charlie schrie auf, konnte sich gerade noch an seinem Besen festhalten, um nicht abzustürzen, aber das hätte auch nicht mehr wehtun können.

Rotes Weasley-Haar tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf, irgendeiner seiner Brüder. „Oh scheiße, Charlie, sie hatten es plötzlich auf dich abgesehen, wir haben es zu spät mitbekommen“, rief dieser, steuerte seinen Besen neben ihn.

„Alles gut“, brachte Charlie hervor, obwohl nichts gut war, aber das war nicht die Schuld der Zwillinge. Irgendwas war mit seinem Knie, aber der Schnatz war noch nicht gefangen. Dafür warfen die Slytherins gerade vermutlich gerade fleißig Tore, denn sowohl Daisy als auch die zweite Jägerin ihres Teams hatten sich ihm besorgt genähert.

„Ich komm klar, kümmert euch um den Quaffel“, rief er ihnen zu. Seine Hände waren schweißnass und zitterten, nur mit Mühe umklammerten sie den Stiel des Besens, einen Schnatz zu fangen erschien ihm gerade unmöglich. Er hatte das Gefühl, diesmal hätte der Klatscher definitiv etwas sehr kaputt gemacht. Es war wahrhaftig nicht der erste Treffer, den er einsteckte, auch nicht der erste schlimme, aber irgendwie kam ihm bewusstlos vom Besen fallen gerade besser vor.

Charlie atmete durch, versuchte erfolglos den Schmerz irgendwie zu ignorieren, versuchte sich auf das Spielfeld zu konzentrieren. Ein Blick zur Tafel mit den Ergebnissen, natürlich führte Slytherin, 160 Punkte im Voraus. Mit ein paar guten Würfen der Jäger und dem Schnatz könnten sie das Spiel noch gewinnen. Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Einer der Zwillinge flog jetzt immer in seiner Nähe, taktisch nicht die allerklügste Idee, der andere flitzte nur so übers Feld, um die anderen Teammitglieder zu beschützen, aber wahrscheinlich wollten sie verhindern, dass Charlie noch einen Treffer kassierte. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sich auch nicht so ganz sicher, ob er groß in der Lage wäre, einem Klatscher auszuweichen. Gerade über sein rechtes Bein hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr, es hing da irgendwie, bestand sowieso nur aus loderndem Schmerz. Kurz machte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sein Bein, aber er musste sich doch irgendwie auf den Schnatz konzentrieren. „Komm schon, Charlie“, flüsterte er. „Komm schon, konzentrier dich. Lass sie nicht hängen.“

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber das lenkte auch nicht ab von den anderen Schmerzen, aber er gab sich Mühe, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spielfeld zu fokussieren, auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz.

Und dann sah er es aufblitzen. Vielleicht zwanzig Meter vor ihm, ganz nah. Kurz verharrte der Schnatz in der Luft, dann zuckten seine Flügel, er flog davon und Charlie hinterher.

„150 Punkte für Slytherin! Higgs fängt den Schnatz, das Spiel ist beendet!“

Er war zu langsam gewesen.

Er war zu langsam gewesen, hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass der andere Sucher ebenfalls die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Auch ohne auf die Tafeln oder die Rufe Lee Jordans zu achten wusste er, dass sie haushoch verloren hatten. Dafür hatten sie viel zu weit zurück gelegen, seinetwegen. Und dann hatte er nicht einmal den Schnatz gefangen.

Langsam und wie betäubt flog Charlie Richtung Boden. Er ärgerte sich, aber vor allem tat es ihm für sein Team leid. Verloren gegen die Slytherins, was hieß, dass diese sich das komplette Schuljahr noch über sein Team lustig machen würden, dabei war er doch der Verursacher.

Die anderen erwarteten ihn schon, betrübt, aber vor allem – besorgt.

Charlie wollte gerade auf der Erde aufsetzen, so wie immer, aber sein rechtes Bein gab unter ihm nach. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz, noch mehr Schmerz. Dann sackte er auf dem Boden zusammen, der entsetzlich schlammig war, auf den Schnee war in der letzten Woche viel Regen gefolgt und hatte alles aufgeweicht. Vielleicht würde der Matsch ihn und seine Blamage einfach verschlingen.

Ruhe war im Krankenflügel eingekehrt, seitdem Madam Pomfrey die gesamte Mannschaft rausgeworfen hatte. Und irgendwie war Charlie erleichtert darüber. Sie hatten zwar alle versichert, es sei nicht schlimm, dass sie verloren hätten, ihre Chancen stünden noch gut und es sei ja auch nicht seine Schuld – aber genauso fühlte es sich an. Er hatte sich von einem Klatscher abschießen lassen, hätte mehr aufpassen müssen, war davon in Sicherheit gewiegt gewesen, dass die beiden Treiber ihn das Spiel über vorher nicht ins Visier genommen hatten. George hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass Campell wohl gedacht hatte, er hätte den Schnatz gesehen, weil Charlie für gewöhnlich so lange in der Luft schwebte, bis er den Schnatz entdeckte. Tja. Das war diesmal nicht der Fall gewesen, hätte er es nur so gemacht wie sonst auch immer. Dann hätten sie vielleicht nicht verloren.

Schritte.

Weil Charlie mit niemandem mehr reden wollte, stellte er sich schlafend. Die Person zog einen Stuhl heran, dessen Beine über den Steinboden schleiften und ein äußerst unangenehmes Geräusch verursachten.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst. Schlafende zucken nicht so schön zusammen wie du.“ Tonks.

Charlie nahm den Arm vom Gesicht. Es wäre ohnehin keine besonders realistische Schlafposition gewesen, die er eben hatte, aber normalerweise schlief er auch nicht auf dem Rücken, auch wenn er das heute wohl tun musste. Madam Pomfrey hatte sein Bein zusätzlich geschient. ‚Möglichst nicht bewegen, Mr. Weasley‘ war die Ansage gewesen. Der Klatscher hatte dafür gesorgt, dass so viel in seinem Knie zertrümmert, dass die Heilerin beschlossen hatte, dass ein einfaches Episkey hier vermutlich nicht ausreichen würde. Also Skele-Wachs. Es war widerlich gewesen und das ganze Procedere tat weh und er würde vor morgen auch nicht aus dem Krankenflügel rauskommen.

Er drückte sich hoch, so dass er sich in einer sitzenden Position befand und sie ein bisschen besser ansehen konnte. „Hey du“, sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Was machst du denn hier?“ Irgendwie hatte er sie nicht erwartet.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gucken, ob Pomfrey meinen Ballpartner wieder zusammengeflickt bekommt. Dein Bein sah selbst von weitem echt eklig aus.“

„Fühlt sich auch nach wie vor echt eklig an“, gab Charlie zu.

„Schade, dass ihr verloren habt“, sagte sie.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Können wir da bitte nicht drüber reden? Ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht so weit, mich mit diesem Spiel auseinander zu setzen.“ Eigentlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals so weit war, dass er sich mit dem Spiel auseinandersetzen konnte. Es war ziemlich peinlich gewesen und wahrscheinlich hatte diese Angelegenheit seiner Mannschaft alle Chancen auf einen möglichen Sieg des Pokals zunichte gemacht.

„Wie gut, dass ich eigentlich sowieso nicht deshalb da bin“, sagte Tonks und schlug die Beine übereinander. Heute hatte sie wieder ihre pinken Haare, kurze Stacheln, wie ein Igel. Er hätte sie gerne angefasst.

„Wieso dann?“, fragte er, ein bisschen neugierig war er schon.

„Deinen Geburtstag nachfeiern! Du hast gar nicht erwähnt, dass du vor ein paar Tagen Geburtstag hattest, wir haben uns an dem Tag sogar gesehen, ich hätte dir gratuliert und die Hauselfen um Kuchen gebeten und so!“

„Das war schon Absicht“, murmelte er. Er überging das Thema immer weitestgehend. Percy hatte ihm gratuliert – die Zwillinge nicht, die hatten das wohl vergessen, Post von seinen Eltern und seinen beiden jüngsten Geschwistern Ron und Ginny war gekommen, zusammen mit einem Paar gestrickter Wollhandschuhe und zwei Schokofröschen, Bill hatte ihm einen Stein aus Ägypten zukommen lassen (es war einfach nur ein Stein. Charlie fand ihn trotzdem toll und hatte ihn auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt). Er fragte sich, wie Tonks das herausgefunden hatte, dass er vor ein paar Tagen Geburtstag gehabt hatte. Bis auf Matthew fiel ihm auch niemand ein, der das genaue Datum wissen konnte.

„Oh“, sagte Tonks und wurde rot. Sie sah so verlegen und peinlich berührt aus, dass Charlie es bereute, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.

„Alles gut, das konntest du ja nicht wissen.“ Charlie versuchte, sie anzulächeln, es klappte nicht besonders gut. Er wusste nicht mal genau, was er eigentlich gegen Geburtstage hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nur etwas gegen seinen eigenen. Es war nicht mal etwas passiert oder so, es war einfach so gekommen. Alles an Geburtstag haben war irgendwie schlimm, man rückte unangenehm in den Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit.

Tonks zögerte einen Moment. Dann sagte sie „Ich finde, Kuchen kann man auch davon unabhängig immer essen!“ und klang dabei genauso fröhlich wie sonst auch. Sie beförderte eine Schachtel auf sein Bett. „Wusstest du, dass die Küche von Hogwarts hinter einem Gemälde mit einer Obstschale ist? Wenn man die Banane darauf kitzelt, kommt man da rein.“

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er in den letzten sechseinhalb Jahren, die er im Schloss verbracht hatte, überhaupt einmal ein Gemälde mit einer Obstschale darauf gesehen hatte.

„Ist beim Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum im Keller“, sagte Tonks und brach ein Stück vom Kuchen ab, denn ein Messer hatte sie nicht mitgebracht. „Ich hab die Hauselfen gefragt, ob sie mir was Süßes mitgeben können und dann hab ich den hier gekriegt. Nimm dir Kuchen, Charlie, der ist echt lecker.“

Kurz überlegte er, was Madam Pomfrey dazu sagen würde, wenn sie hier im Krankenflügel Kuchen aßen, aber andererseits waren da sowieso schon Kuchenkrümel auf seiner Bettdecke und dann war es auch egal. Außerdem hatte von einer Scheibe Toast heute noch nichts gegessen. Den Apfel hatte er nicht mehr geschafft, der war in der Umkleidekabine liegen geblieben. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre dies Tage her, nicht erst Stunden. Also brach er sich ebenfalls ein Stück ab, sofort klebte Zuckerguss an seinen Fingern und mehr Krümel fielen auf das Bett. Zitronenkuchen. Kurz musste Charlie an zu Hause denken, an früher. Da hatte es den immer gegeben. Mrs. Weasley buk noch immer Zitronenkuchen, aber irgendwie… Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Charlie gar nicht so gerne im Fuchsbau war.

Sie schwiegen und es war schon nett, hier mit Tonks zu sein und Kuchen zu essen, obwohl seine nachwachsenden Knochen entsetzlich kribbelten. Charlie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie viel Anspannung er in der letzten Zeit angesammelt hatte, aber er merkte, wie sie nun von ihm abfiel. Einfach nur Charlie sein. Nicht Charlie der Quidditch-Kapitän und der Vertrauensschüler, den alle kannten und fast alle mochten. Und mit Tonks im Krankenflügel sitzen und etwas tun, das die Heilerin nicht besonders gutgeheißen hatte, half da. Denn obwohl Charlie bei allen beliebt war, hatte er nicht so wirklich Freunde. Er war okay damit, er war auch gerne alleine und war froh, wenn gemeinschaftliche Aktivitäten auch vorbei waren, aber Freunde hatte er keine. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er noch welche gehabt, Matthew zum Beispiel, noch einer der Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal und mit ein oder zwei der Mädchen war er auch echt gut klargekommen, aber irgendwann hatten sie sich alle voneinander entfernt oder vielmehr Charlie hatte sich von ihnen entfernt, aber er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wie das passiert war. Was passiert war. Nun saßen sie zusammen im Unterricht, in der Großen Halle beim Essen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatten sich kaum noch etwas zu sagen.

Umso mehr genoss er es, mit Tonks zusammen zu sein. Das hatte er sich nicht unbedingt eingestehen wollen, aber es hatte sich immer deutlicher abgezeichnet. Sie war nett und witzig, er mochte sie gerne und war in ihrer Gegenwart immer entspannter als sonst. Er freute sich jedes Mal, wenn sie zusammen Unterricht hatten, sie unablässig plapperte und keine Antwort erwartete, sondern zufrieden damit war, wenn er ihr zuhörte. Und er freute sich auch sehr darüber, dass sie ihn hier im Krankenflügel besuchte. Eigentlich hatte er keinen haben wollen, war so froh gewesen, als die anderen Gryffindors gehen mussten, aber Tonks Anwesenheit war okay. Mehr als okay. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie es war, mit jemandem so richtig befreundet zu sein.

Es war echt angenehm, heute war sie auch gar nicht so hibbelig und aufgedreht wie sonst manchmal (nicht, dass das Charlie störte), sondern viel ruhiger und sie unterhielten sich; er erzählte ihr von seinen Geschwistern und von den Tieren, sie von der Reise, die sie im letzten Sommer mit ihren Eltern quer durch Europa unternommen hatte, auch ein Abstecher in ein Drachenreservat war darunter gewesen. Ausnahmsweise war Charlie dann derjenige, der ein wenig hibbelig geworden war, er hatte sie ausgefragt und nachdem sie erst ein wenig verwundert über seinen Enthusiasmus schien, der sonst nicht so sehr zum Ausdruck kam, hatte sie ihm bereitwillig davon erzählt.

Madam Pomfrey lief gerade zum dritten Mal betont demonstrativ an Charlies Bett vorbei, mittlerweile war es vor den Fenstern des Schlosses auch stockdunkel.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt langsam mal wieder gehen, bevor ich hier noch rausgeworfen werde“, sagte Tonks. „Aber ich mache hier noch mal schnell sauber, damit du nicht inmitten von Kuchenkrümeln schlafen musst.“ Sie kicherte ein bisschen und zauberte die Hinterlassenschaften des Zitronenkuchens weg. Aber bis auf die Krümel war nichts davon übrig geblieben, tatsächlich hatten sie den ganzen Kuchen aufgegessen, aber Tonks war auch eine ganze Weile hier gewesen. Zumindest vermutete Charlie das, seine Uhr hatte er immer noch nicht repariert und er hatte währenddessen kein Zeitgefühl mehr gehabt. Die Zeit war nur so vorbeigeflogen während Tonks hier war.

„Sehen wir uns morgen in Verwandlung?“

Charlie zeigte auf sein geschientes Bein. „Ich glaube, vor morgen Nachmittag komme ich hier nicht raus.“ Sie sah genauso enttäuscht darüber aus wie er sich fühlte.

„Dann schreibe ich für dich mit und bringe dir das nach dem Unterricht vorbei“, sagte sie und stand auf.

Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und umarmte ihn. Etwas unbeholfen erwiderte Charlie diese Umarmung und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er gerade in seinem Bett saß. Aber es war trotzdem irgendwie… gut? Es fühlte sich zumindest gut an, von ihr umarmt zu werden, dabei mochte er Körperkontakt meistens nicht besonders gerne.

„Gute Nacht, Charlie“, sagte sie.

„Gute Nacht, Tonks“, antwortete er. „Danke für deinen Besuch und den Kuchen. Schlaf gut.“


	5. Fünf

Sie redeten nicht. Was aber daran lag, dass sie gerade in der Bibliothek saßen und Madam Pince jederzeit bereit war, sich auf sämtliche Schüler zu stürzen, die etwas mit ihren Büchern anstellten oder auch nur wagten, ein Wort zu wechseln.

Heute Vormittag hatte Tonks einen leichten Nervenzusammenbruch, was den Prüfungsstoff anging, sie könne sich so schlecht darauf konzentrieren und wisse nicht, wie sie das alles bis zu den UTZs schaffen würde, also hatte Charlie ihr angeboten, dass sie sich nach dem Unterricht zusammen in die Bibliothek setzen könnten zum Lernen.

Und obwohl Charlie normalerweise kein Problem damit hatte, Sachen abzuarbeiten, hatte er festgestellt, dass er in Tonks‘ Gegenwart äußerst produktiv war. Der Aufsatz für Zauberkunst war fertig und er hatte angefangen, die prüfungsrelevanten Zaubertränke des letzten Schuljahres systematisch zu kategorisieren und die Zubereitungsvorgaben zu notieren. Er war kein Streber, demensprechend auch nicht unbedingt unter den besten Schülern des Jahrgangs, aber seine UTZs waren ihm wichtig, weil die durchaus die Fahrkarte nach wohin auch immer sein konnten. Und er wollte sich keine Chancen verbauen, die er in der Zukunft möglicherweise ergreifen wollte.

„Nicht träumen“, flüsterte er Tonks zu, die schon eine ganze Weile mehr aus dem Fenster auf die Ländereien blickte als auf die Bücher und Papiere vor ihr. „Sonst müssen wir uns beim nächsten Mal ans andere Ende der Bibliothek setzen, da, wo es keine Fenster gibt.“

Sie lächelte. „Du hast ja Recht… Ich hab echt die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne von einem Flubberwurm.“

Charlie beugte sich über die Tischfläche. „Mach mal die Hand auf und lass es Madam Pince nicht sehen“, wisperte er ihr zu.

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, Charlie legte ein paar der Gummischnecken hinein, die er unauffällig aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte, und schloss dann ihre Finger darum, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte. Verstohlen steckte sie sich davon eine in den Mund. „Danke.“

Irgendwann fiel ihm auf, dass sie schon länger nichts mehr geschrieben hatte oder auch nur in einem Buch geblättert.

„Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen.

„Nichts, nur kalt“, gab sie dann zu und zog die Ärmel ihres dünnen Pullis weiter über die Hände. Charlie überlegte einen Moment, dann zog er seinen eigenen Pullover über den Kopf und saß nur noch im Hemd ihr gegenüber. „Nimm den, das ist allerbester Weasley-Strick, darin friert man kein bisschen.“ Davon abgesehen, dass Charlie sowieso nicht besonders leicht fror, in irgendeinem der gestrickten Pullover, die seine Mum am laufenden Band produzierte und von denen er zu Weihnachten das nächste Exemplar bekommen würde, war ihm noch nie kalt gewesen.

Unsicher sah Tonks ihn an. „Aber dann hast du ja keinen Pulli mehr?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Würde ich ihn gerade selbst brauchen, hätte ich ihn dir nicht angeboten. Und mir ist quasi nie kalt.“ Er streckte die Hand über den Tisch aus, griff nach ihrer – eiskalt. Kein Wunder, dass sie schon länger nichts mehr geschrieben hatte. Dann umschloss er sie mit beiden Händen, ihre verschwand regelrecht zwischen seinen, so klein war sie. „Ich würde dir ja auch ein Taschenfeuer im Glas zaubern, aber das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich in der Bibliothek definitiv unterlassen werde. Hausverbot kann ich im letzten Schuljahr echt nicht brauchen.“

„Ich weiß das trotzdem zu schätzen“, sagte sie und lachte, dann entzog sie ihm ihre Hand, was ein bisschen enttäuschend war, wie Charlie feststellen musste, und griff nach dem Pulli, zog ihn über den Kopf. Und obwohl Charlie selbst nicht der größte war – Percy war fünfzehn und hatte ihn im Sommer überholt – verschwand Tonks fast darin. Aber wenigstens hatte sie fast sofort aufgehört zu zittern. Eigentlich hätte sie vor ein Kaminfeuer gehört, wahrscheinlich war sie komplett durchgefroren. Charlie konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange sie schon hier in der Bibliothek saßen, dunkel war es schon lange, aber sie hatten schließlich auch Dezember, und mit Tonks verlor er jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Sie griff wieder zu ihrer Feder, Charlie beobachtete sie noch einen Moment, wie sie dicht über das Pergament gebeugt an ihrem Aufsatz weiterschrieb, bevor er sich wieder den Zaubertränken widmete.

Aber nicht lange, kurz darauf begann Tonks, irgendwelche merkwürdigen Verrenkungen zu vollziehen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Charlie skeptisch. Es sah zumindest nicht so aus. Es erinnerte ihn an das Ereignis, als die Zwillinge Percy Juckpulver in den Pullover gekippt hatten, das hatte zu ähnlichen Verrenkungen geführt.

„Mein ganzer Nacken ist verspannt.“ Was bei ihrer Schreibhaltung auch irgendwie kein Wunder war, sie lag fast auf dem Tisch. „Ich versuche, das irgendwie zu lösen.“

„Warte mal.“ Charlie stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, stellte sich hinter sie. Vorsichtig schob er ihre Haare – heute sehr lang und leuchtend rot – zur Seite. „Nicht erschrecken“, murmelte er, bevor er ihren Nacken berührte, Tonks zuckte trotzdem zusammen. „Entschuldige.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles gut.“

Also berührte Charlie sie wieder, beschrieb mit dem Daumen massierende Bewegungen an ihrem Nacken, erhöhte dann den Druck, wanderte später auch zu ihren Schultern. Sie war wirklich sehr verspannt, die Muskeln hart unter seinen Berührungen. Aber er merkte, wie sie sich entspannte.

„Das ist eine Bibliothek!“ Dafür, dass Madam Pince so viel wert auf Ruhe legte, kreischte sie gerade erstaunlich laut.

Eilig zog Charlie seine Hände von Tonks weg und machte sogar einen Schritt zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen der Bücherregale, weshalb er lieber schnell wieder einen nach vorne machte, damit die Bibliothekarin nicht noch einen Grund fand, um ihn anzuschreien.

„Na los, was stehen Sie hier noch so herum?“, fuhr sie sie an. Entweder schloss die Bibliothek gleich oder sie wurden rausgeworfen, es war beides möglich. Eilig raffte Tonks ihre Sachen zusammen und auch Charlie beeilte sich, sein Zeug in seine Tasche zu packen, dann trieb Madam Pince sie heraus. Mit einem lauten Knall flog die schwere Holztür hinter ihnen zu.

„Ups“, sagte Tonks und kicherte. „Kannst du mal kurz meine Bücher halten, ich hab’s eben nicht geschafft, die einzupacken.“

„Klar.“ Charlie bekam einen ganzen Stapel an Bücher in die Hand gedrückt, darauf balancierten noch ein paar leicht zerknickte Pergamentrollen. Nacheinander nahm sie ihm die Sachen wieder ab, stopfte die nachlässig in ihre Tasche, ihr einer Aufsatz verschwand in einer anderen Tasche, die vorne angesetzt war. Sie war so chaotisch, es war kein Wunder, dass sie nichts mehr wiederfand. Dabei war Charlie selbst auch nicht die allerordentlichste Person, aber er wusste in der Regel, wo seine Sachen waren.

„Danke übrigens für die Massage, ich hab ein bisschen Sorge, wie das erst wird, wenn ich richtig in der Vorbereitung für die Prüfungen bin.“

„Wenn es geholfen hat, kann ich das gerne bei Gelegenheit wiederholen“, antwortete Charlie. „Hast du zufällig eine Uhr? Weißt du, wie spät es ist?“

Tonks schob die ganzen Pulloverärmel hoch, er war ein bisschen überrascht, dass sie eine hatte und nicht irgendwo verlegt. „Kurz vor Sperrstunde.“

„Soll ich dich noch zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen?“, fragte er, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs eigentlich befand. Im Keller, das hatte sie neulich schon erwähnt, und so viel wusste er vorher auch schon, aber das Schloss und dementsprechend auch die Keller waren groß. Aber sie würde ja wissen, wohin sie musste.

„Gerne!“ Sie lächelte ihn an.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und normalerweise redete sie, wenn sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts‘ liefen, diesmal nicht. Obwohl Tonks sich meistens ohne Unterlass mitteilte, konnte man erstaunlich gut mit ihr schweigen. Charlie merkte immer mehr, wie gerne er eigentlich mit ihr zusammen war. Es war leicht. Bei anderen Menschen fühlte er sich oftmals nicht besonders wohl, aber bei Tonks schon.

Irgendwann tauchte am Ende eines Korridors ein Stapel mit großen Fässern auf. „Dahinter ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum“, erklärte Tonks. „Die Türen sehen drinnen alle wie Fassdeckel aus.“

Sie blieben davor stehen, beide etwas unsicher. Tonks machte Anstalten, seinen Strickpullover auszuziehen, aber Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass ihn an und gib ihn mir irgendwann einfach wieder. Ich hab noch mehr davon.“ Strickpullis waren das einzige, was sie nicht secondhand bekamen. Die wurden mit Liebe und Magie für jedes Kind gestrickt, auch wenn Mrs. Weasley dafür auch durchaus zu klein gewordene Pullis wieder aufribbelte, um die Wolle neu zu verstricken.

„Okay, danke“; sagte sie. Kurz wippte sie wieder auf den Zehenspitzen, das hatte Charlie schon eine Weile nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen. Dann umarmte sie ihn, genau wie im Krankenflügel, und diesmal konnte er die Umarmung auch erwidern. Es war diesmal sogar noch angenehmer. Es fühlte sich irgendwie… sicher an.

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Gute Nacht, Charlie. Lass dich auf dem Weg nicht von Filch erwischen.“

Er schenkte ihr noch ein Lächeln, bevor er sich umdrehte und sie auf die Fässer klopfen hörte.


	6. Sechs

Tonks wartete am Fuß der Treppe. Die rotblonden Haare waren hochgesteckt und sie trug ein efeugrünes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien ging und einen weit schwingenden Rock hatte.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus“, sagte er.

„Danke, du aber auch.“

Charlie hatte sich Mühe gegeben, was darin geendet hatte, dass er Bill eine Eule geschickt hatte, ob er noch irgendwas hätte, denn Bill war im Gegensatz zu ihm auf Bälle gegangen. Mit einigem Organisationsaufwand, da er sich noch in Ägypten befand, hatte er ihm einige Sachen zukommen lassen. Das Jackett hatte nicht gepasst; Bill und auch ihr Vater waren groß und schlank, Charlie hingegen hatte viel breitere Schultern. Aber eine passende Weste war dabei gewesen, die trug er jetzt zu dem Hemd und eine dunkle Hose. Irgendwie hatte er auch eine farblich passende Krawatte zu ihrem Kleid aufgetrieben. Charlie hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so viele Gedanken um das gemacht, was er anzog. Aber anscheinend war es das wert gewesen.

„Wollen wir?“, fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an, diesmal nicht wegen einer erhöhten Stolpergefahr (auch wenn das Risiko durchaus bestand, er hatte einen Blick auf ihre Schuhe geworfen, die dünne und schwindelerregend hohe Absätze hatten), sondern weil Bill ihm eine lange Ausführung an Dingen geschrieben hatte, die er zu beachten hatte, wenn er mit Tonks auf den Weihnachtsball ging. Irgendwie nahm sein Bruder diese ganze Sache deutlich ernster als er selbst. Sie gingen als Freunde zum Ball – Tonks hatte offensichtlich niemanden anderes gefunden, wollte wahrscheinlich Spaß haben und nicht nur neben ihrer Freundin Kelly und deren Freund sitzen und sich langweilig und überflüssig fühlen, weshalb sie dann ihn gefragt hatte. Und er selbst keine Partnerin, weil er ursprünglich nicht einmal hatte hingehen wollen, also hatte das ja auch gepasst.

Die langen Haustische waren verschwunden, stattdessen standen große, runde Tische in der prächtig dekorierten Halle.

„Gibt es bestimmte Leute, bei denen du gerne sitzen würdest?“, fragte Tonks.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde ungern mit Percy an einem Tisch landen, der ebenfalls zum Weihnachtsball ging, und vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt mit Slytherins aus dem Quidditch-Team, aber sonst war ihm das egal. Er kam mit allen Leuten gleich gut und gleichzeitig auch gleich wenig aus.

„Okay, dahinten ist Kelly! Dann gehen wir zu Kelly und Sebastian.“ Sie hatte nun seine Hand gefasst, zog ihn quer durch die Halle, zwischen Tischen und Paaren hindurch, bis sie ihre Freunde erreichten. „Das ist Charlie und das sind Kelly und Sebastian“, stellte sie sie einander vor.

Sebastian hob die Hand, Kelly lächelte und Charlie nickte ihnen zu. Sie waren beide in seinem Jahrgang, Kelly genau wie Tonks in Hufflepuff, Sebastian war ein Ravenclaw, aber er hatte in den über sechs Jahren Schulzeit nicht wirklich etwas mit ihnen zu tun gehabt. Er fragte sich, ob das anderen auch so ging, das sie eigentlich nur innerhalb ihres eigenen Hauses Kontakt hatten. Vor Tonks war er auch nie mit anderen befreundet gewesen, aber er war ja ohnehin nicht besonders gut darin, mit anderen Leuten befreundet zu sein. Das zeigte sich schließlich schon an den Leuten, mit denen er sich den gleichen Schlafsaal teilte, das hatte auch nicht sonderlich lange gehalten. Matthew hatte heute auch sehr überrascht gewirkt, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass Charlie sich für den Ball fertig machte, aber Nachfragen hatte er keine gestellt.

Auch hier bestritt Tonks wieder einen Großteil der Unterhaltung also lag das nicht nur daran, dass Charlie selbst deutlich weniger gesprächig war, sie war also auch in der Gegenwart anderer Menschen so.

Dumbledore am Lehrertisch schlug nun mit einer Gabel gegen sein Glas, die Lautstärke in der Großen Halle ebbte ab, alle Blicke wandten sich zum Schulleiter, der daraufhin aufstand, eine kleine Rede hielt und erläuterte, wie die Schüler von einer Karte ihr Essen direkt auf ihren Teller bestellen konnten.

Kelly reichte Charlie eine der Speisekarten, die er so hielt, dass Tonks mit reinsehen konnte. So wie es aussah, hatten die Hauselfen sich einmal wieder selbst übertroffen. Tonks bestellte eine Suppe bei ihrem Teller, Charlie eine Rindfleischpastete. Zu seiner Überraschung erschienen die Gerichte auch fast sofort vor ihnen.

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte er ihr, bevor er nach dem Besteck griff.

Mittlerweile hatte die Tanzfläche sich gefüllt und auch Kelly und Sebastian waren in die Richtung verschwunden. „Sollen wir auch tanzen?“, fragte Tonks.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht tanzen kann“, sagte Charlie, aber er stand trotzdem auf. Er war mit ihr hier, weil sie Spaß haben wollte und für sie auch tanzen dazu gehörte und deshalb war es auch in Ordnung, er hatte gewusst, worauf er sich da einließ. Tanzen konnte er aber trotzdem nicht und da hatte es von Bill auch keine nützlichen Tipps gegeben, die über ‚sei kein toter Fisch‘ und ‚fass ihr nicht an den Hintern beim Tanzen‘ hinausgingen (insbesondere letzteres hatte Charlie auch sowieso nicht vorgehabt und fragte sich, wieso Bill das für erwähnenswert gehalten hatte. Wieso sollte er einer weiblichen Person an den Hintern fassen?). Man hätte das Problem insofern umgehen können, dass es in den Jahren, in denen ein Weihnachtsball organisiert wurde, auch Schnellkurse mit Grundlagen des Tanzens angeboten wurden, aber da war Charlie natürlich nicht hingegangen – schließlich wollte er ursprünglich nicht mal hier sein und es war keine zwei Wochen her, dass Tonks ihn gefragt hatte.

„Du wirst sehen, das ist lustig, das macht Spaß!“ Sie griff wieder nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche, als könne sie es kaum abwarten. Konnte sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht, dabei hatte sie selbst gesagt, sie könne ebenfalls nicht tanzen. Entweder entsprach das nicht ganz der Wahrheit oder es war ihr egal und sie würde sich trotzdem amüsieren. Charlie kannte sie noch nicht lange, aber seiner Einschätzung nach traf vermutlich eher die zweite Möglichkeit zu.

Schnell warf er einen Blick auf die anderen Paare, um abzuschätzen, wie da so die Lage war, wie sehr sie sich blamieren würden.

Percy wirbelte ein Mädchen, das Charlie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, durch die Gegend, die Haltung seines Bruders wirkte auf ihn äußerst professionell, aber was konnte man von Percy auch erwarten? Er war ein Streber durch und durch und würde sich nicht auf eine Tanzfläche begeben, ohne das nicht gut zu beherrschen. Im Gegensatz seinem drei Jahre älteren Bruder, der würde das nämlich gleich tun. Aber na ja, bei vielen anderen sah es auch lange nicht so geschickt aus und es war viel mehr ein Hin- und Herwiegen. Das würde machbar sein.

In dem Moment wechselte die Band die Musik, es war nicht mehr so ruhig und langsam wie zuvor, sondern schneller und lebhafter und Tonks begann, auf der Stelle zu hüpfen und hatte sichtlich sehr viel Spaß dabei und Charlie war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob die Sache machbar sein würde, aber dass sie keinen Spaß machen würde, da war er sich jetzt definitiv sehr sicher.

„Komm, Charlie!“, bettelte Tonks.

Bisher hatte Charlie sich nicht für einen Menschen mit nennenswert vielen Hemmungen gehalten, aber anscheinend hatte er nun einen Punkt erreicht, an dem auch er welche hatte. Aber er war mitgekommen, damit sie Spaß hatte, es war ihm im Prinzip ja auch egal, was andere Leute von ihm dachten und es konnte hier sowieso keiner so richtig tanzen, von Percy und ein paar anderen abgesehen. Also sprach nüchtern betrachtet gar nicht mal so viel gegen Hüpfen.

Also hüpfte er mit ihr. Und er sah ihr an, wie glücklich sie das machte, also war es okay.

Zwischendurch hatten sie Butterbier getrunken, diesmal kalt, und sie befanden sich erneut auf der Tanzfläche. Diesmal war die Musik zu langsam und zu ruhig als dass man hätte hüpfen können, weshalb sie sich hin- und herwiegten. Ein bisschen seltsam war es schon, Tonks so dicht bei sich im Arm zu haben, aber diese Art des Tanzens kam ihm doch etwas weniger unangenehm vor.

„Charlie?“ Tonks sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich glaube, ich brauche mal einen Moment Ruhe.“

Er nickte und lotste sie vorsichtig von der Tanzfläche, danach übernahm sie die Führung und sie verließen die Große Halle.

Die Korridore waren kühl und deutlich leiser, auch wenn man die Musik und das Stimmengewirr noch immer vernehmen konnte, als sie sich davon wegbewegten.

Irgendwann hatten sie sich ein ganzes Stück von der Halle entfernt, als Tonks plötzlich stehen blieb und ihn ein bisschen hinter eine Statue zog. Gerade wollte er fragen, ob irgendwas los war, da griff sie nach seinen Händen, streichelte erst diese, ließ ihre Hände dann seine Arme nach oben wandern.

Charlie stand nur da und wusste nicht, was sie da tat, was er tun sollte. Ihre Hände hatten nun seinen Nacken erreicht, sie war ihm noch näher als vorher. Dann zog sie ihn ein Stück zu sich, strich über seine Wange, er spürte auch ihren Atem auf seiner Wange, so nah war sie. Und dann berührten ihre Lippen seine, erst ganz leicht und vorsichtig, dann stärker.

Tonks. Küsste ihn. Sie küsste ihn.

Charlie machte abrupt einen Schritt nach hinten, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

Es war schummerig in dem Korridor, aber er bemerkte trotzdem, wie erschrocken Tonks ihn ansah.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?“, fragte er.

Tonks biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Weil ich dich mag. Und weil ich dachte, du magst mich auch.“

„Ich mag dich doch auch!“, sagte Charlie entgeistert. „Aber… aber das ist doch kein Grund, jemanden zu küssen.“

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte. Sie waren auf dem Ball gewesen, es war lustig gewesen und dann waren sie in diesem Korridor gelandet, neben einer Ritterrüstung und Tonks hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte das nicht kommen sehen, fragte sich, ob er das hätte kommen sehen müssen. Es irgendwelche Anzeichen gegeben hatte, die er schlichtweg übersehen hatte. Aber das hätte er doch gemerkt. Oder?

Er sah Tonks an, die vielleicht einen Meter entfernt von ihm stand, aber ihm gleichzeitig unglaublich weit weg vorkam.

„Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne“, setzte erneut an. „Du bist total nett und witzig und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir.“

Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare, blieb dabei jedoch in ihrer Frisur hängen und riss dann ihre Finger aus den Haaren, was ziemlich schmerzhaft aussah. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Ja, toll. Das ist genau das, was Mädchen hören wollen, Charlie Weasley. Dass sie nett und witzig sind.“ Sie klang sehr sarkastisch dabei.

Charlie öffnete den Mund, aber schloss ihn dann wieder, weil er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Sie war nun einmal nett und witzig und er mochte sie echt gerne, sie war in den letzten Wochen zu seiner besten Freundin geworden, wieso sollte er ihr das nicht sagen? Wieso hatte sie ein Problem damit? Und wieso bei Merlin hatte sie ihn geküsst? „Ich mag dich aber wirklich“, sagte er dann, wenn auch deutlich leiser.

Tonks war nicht leise, im Gegenteil. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder? Ich hab die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass du den ersten Schritt machst, ich habe seit Wochen darauf gewartet! Wenigstens, dass du mich fragst, ob ich mit dir zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchte. Und es ist nicht passiert, du hast nie mehr gemacht als dieses Rumgeflirte. Und kaum ergreife ich die Initiative, was du die die ganze Zeit nicht geschafft hast, schubst du mich weg!“

„Ich hab doch nicht…“, fing Charlie an. Geschubst, wollte er ursprünglich sagen. „Geflirtet.“ Wieso hätte er mit Tonks flirten sollen?

Tonks lachte auf, aber es war ein sehr, sehr freudloses Lachen. „Oh doch. Die ganze, verdammte Zeit, als wir in der Bibliothek gesessen haben. Deine Kommentare, die Gummischnecken, der Pullover. Du hast mich massiert. Oder das Wochenende in Hogsmeade. Du sagst mir, wie hübsch du mich findest. Wie süß. Du flirtest jede Stunde mit mir, die wir zusammen Unterricht haben. Und jetzt bin ich dir auf einmal doch nicht gut genug?“

Er wollte sich verteidigen, aber Tonks ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, aber er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was er noch sagen sollte.

„Zum Zeitvertreib und bisschen Flirten ausreichend, aber bloß nicht mehr? Woran liegts? Dass ich ein Halbblut bin? Eine Hufflepuff? Dass ich komisch und schräg bin und es zwar in Ordnung ist, sich mit mir blicken zu lassen, wenn ich blond bin, aber ich durchaus auch mal pinke Haare habe? Ich vielleicht ein bisschen naiv wirke, weil ich so viel belangloses Zeug rede? Was ist dein verdammtes Problem mit mir, Charlie?“

Er hob verzweifelt die Hände, als müsste er sich ergeben. „Ich habe kein Problem mit dir! Es stört mich nicht, dass du ein Halbblut oder eine Hufflepuff bist! Das sind doch keine Gründe, dich nicht zu mögen! Und ich finde dich kein bisschen komisch und deine pinken Haare sind cool“, sagte er hastig.

Irgendwie hatte sich der Abend in die falsche Richtung entwickelt. Jetzt standen sie in einem Flur und er hatte ganz offensichtlich etwas falsch gemacht, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. Und Tonks schien auch nicht gewillt, es ihm zu erklären. Lag es nur daran, dass er ihren Kuss nicht erwidert hatte, ihn sogar unterbrochen hatte? Aber wieso beschuldigte sie ihn dann, dass er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wolle? Das wollte er ja, er war schließlich auch mit ihr zu diesem Ball gegangen. Sie war seine Freundin. Vermutlich gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, er war wirklich nicht in der Lage, eine Freundschaft zu führen. Er hätte es lassen sollen, denn offenkundig hatte er ihr damit ziemlich wehgetan und sich selbst auch, weil er sie jetzt durch einen Fehler verlor. Und im Gegensatz zum Quidditch-Spiel wusste er nicht einmal, worin sein Fehler gelegen hatte.

„Gut, ich sehe, es war dumm, mir Hoffnungen zu machen. Die kleine Nymphadora Tonks ist mal wieder auf jemanden reingefallen, diesmal sogar auf den Kapitän der Gryffindors. Ich hoffe, es hat Spaß gemacht und du kannst deinen Kumpels mit Stolz davon erzählen. Aber Charlie – du bist ein genauso mieser Arsch wie alle anderen Typen. Auch wenn du dich selbst wahrscheinlich für nett hältst.“, Dann drehte sie sich um, machte Anstalten, wegzugehen.

„Tonks…“, fing Charlie an.

Sie wirbelte herum. „Was?“, fuhr sie ihn an, aber er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er konnte noch so viel beteuern, dass er sie wirklich gerne mochte, aber sie würde ihm das ohnehin nicht mehr glauben. Weil er sie nicht geküsst hatte. Aber man konnte doch Leute mögen, auch wenn man sie nicht küssen wollte. Andere Dinge machte er ja schließlich gerne mit ihr, er war gerne in ihrer Gegenwart und war sogar mit zu diesem Ball gekommen, um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Das waren doch alles Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihm wichtig war und er sie gerne hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, sie zu küssen. Das lag nicht einmal an Tonks, er konnte sich auch bei niemand anderes vorstellen, sie oder ihn zu küssen. Tonks wahrscheinlich noch mit am ehesten, weil er sie toll fand, aber eigentlich wollte er sie wirklich nicht küssen.

„Nichts“, murmelte er. Wie sollte er ihr das erklären?

„Dann lass mich für den Rest des Schuljahres in Ruhe.“ Dann drehte sie sich um und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Weg zurück, den sie vorhin gekommen waren. Das schummerige Licht verschluckte sie, aber ihre Absätze waren noch lange auf dem Steinboden zu hören.

Aber selbst als diese schon lange verklungen waren, stand Charlie noch immer neben dieser Ritterrüstung. Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, so viel er auch einatmete. Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht, wusste nicht wie, aber er wusste, dass es nicht mehr zu reparieren war. Tonks wollte nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein, das hatte sie sehr deutlich gemacht. Und das war seine Schuld. Er hätte sie einfach zurückküssen sollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, Hase. ^^


	7. Sieben

Er hatte katastrophal geschlafen.

Charlie wusste nicht, wie lange er noch in diesem Flur neben der Ritterrüstung gestanden hatte, bevor er sich hoch in den Schlafsaal geschlichen hatte. Da hatte er zunächst keinen Schlaf gefunden und als ihm das endlich gelungen war, war er kein bisschen erholsam gewesen. Er war mehrfach aufgeschreckt und irgendwann, so um fünf, hatte er kapituliert und nur noch den Baldachin des Himmelbetts angestarrt, bis es Zeit war zum Aufstehen.

Dass es der Morgen nach dem Weihnachtsball war, hatte den Vorteil, dass der Großteil der anderen Schüler ebenfalls nicht besonders fit aussah und Charlies schlaflose Nacht deshalb gar nicht auffiel. Oliver Wood sah zum Beispiel so aus, als würde er gleich vornüber in seinen Haferbrei kippen und dort weiterschlafen. Nur Percy sah aus wie immer. Natürlich.

Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zum Hufflepuff-Tisch und er ertappte sich, wie er Ausschau nach Tonks hielt. Obwohl das nichts brachte, sie hatte ihm sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte. Und er auch gar nicht gewusst hätte, was er noch sagen sollte. Er hatte alles gesagt und es war samt und sonders falsch gewesen, also weshalb sollte es jetzt besser laufen? Er konnte ihr noch so sehr versichern, dass er sie mochte, glauben würde sie es nicht mehr. Charlie verstand gar nichts mehr.

Dann blieb sein Blick an Kelly hängen, die ihn sehr, sehr wütend anstarrte. Neben ihr saß ein Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren, das krampfhaft auf ihren Teller starrte, auf der eine Scheibe Toast lag. Tonks. Er hatte sie noch nie so unscheinbar gesehen.

Kelly sagte etwas, fixierte ihn dabei aber weiterhin, was ihm so unangenehm war, dass er schnell wieder wegguckte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihr alles erzählt, was vorgefallen war. Gerne hätte er auch jemanden gehabt, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte, aber das hatte er nicht. Tonks wäre die einzige Person, die er bis gestern noch als eine Freundin bezeichnet hätte, aber das hatte sich ja auch erledigt. Und er hätte obendrein sowieso nicht erklären können, was genau vorgefallen war. Das wusste er selbst nicht. Sie hatte ihn geküsst und er hätte sie anscheinend zurückküssen sollen, das hatte Tonks jedenfalls erwartet. Warum auch immer.

Charlie sehnte sich zurück nach seinem Bett, nach Schlaf, von ihm aus auch nach weiterhin schlaflos darin herumliegen und Gedankenwälzen, aber Hauptsache – Ruhe. Die würde er nicht bekommen, in wenigen Stunden fuhr der Hogwarts-Express unten in Hogsmeade ab und es ging über Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau. Sofort wurde Charlies Stimmung noch unterirdischer als sowieso schon. Weihnachten und seine Familie hatte er möglichst weit verdrängt. Nun ärgerte er sich, dass er die UTZs nicht als Vorwand genutzt hatte, über die Feiertage im Schloss bleiben zu können. Seine Eltern und seine beiden jüngsten Geschwister wären ohne Frage enttäuscht gewesen, aber es wäre akzeptiert worden. Wahrscheinlich hätte Charlie nicht besonders viel gelernt, sondern einfach nur auf seinem Bett gelegen und gelesen, mit Hagrid rumgehangen, ein paar Runden auf dem Besen gedreht. Doch jetzt war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Jetzt hätte er eine verdammt gute Erklärung gebraucht und die hatte er nicht. Er wollte nicht in den Fuchsbau, aber erklären konnte sich das nicht einmal selbst. Es war nur ein Gefühl, zwar ein sehr starkes, dabei aber auch ein unglaublich vages.

Charlie stand auf, sein Frühstück war unberührt, aber davon würde er auch nichts mehr herunterbekommen. Lieber ging er seine Sachen packen und ging dann in die Ländereien, denn im Schlafsaal würde er heute auch keine Ruhe mehr finden.

Kurz vor den Flügeltüren lief er in jemanden hinein, weil er nur auf den Boden gesehen hatte, damit niemand Anstalten machte, ihn anzusprechen. Er sah auf, um sich zu entschuldigen, und blickte einer entsetzten Tonks ins Gesicht. Hastig schlug sie den Blick nieder, aber ihm fiel auch nichts ein, das er hätte sagen können. Nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sie fast über den Haufen gelaufen hatte. Er stand einfach nur vor ihr und war hilflos und es tat weh. Dass sie nicht mehr befreundet waren.

„Hat sie dir nicht deutlich genug gemacht, dass du sie in Ruhe lassen sollst, Weasley?“ Kelly erschien in seinem Blickfeld und klang äußerst wütend. Er kannte sie offiziell keine vierundzwanzig Stunden und schon war sie wütend auf ihn. Großartig. Sie legte den Arm um Tonks‘ Schultern und er sah, dass ihre freie Hand in Richtung ihres Zauberstabs wanderte.

Charlie machte einen Schritt zurück, hob die Hände.

„Lass gut sein, Kelly“, murmelte Tonks leise. „Er hat nichts gemacht.“

„Du brauchst ihn nicht verteidigen. Er ist ein Arschloch und selbst wenn er gerade nichts gemacht hat, hätte er es trotzdem verdient, dass ich ihm ein paar Furunkel anhexe“, sagte Kelly und machte dabei nicht den Eindruck, als hätte sie Hemmungen, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen.

„Bin schon weg“, murmelte Charlie und wenn man nach Tonks‘ Miene ging, war ihr die ganze Situation ungefähr genauso unangenehm wie ihm selbst. Eilig schob er sich an den beiden Mädchen vorbei und machte, dass er in den Gryffindor-Turm kam.

Den restlichen Vormittag ließ sich mit einem Wort umschreiben: ausweichen. Charlie wich zunächst Matthew aus, der ihm sehr offensichtlich ein Gespräch aufdrängen wollte, er wich Tonks und Kelly bei den Thestralkutschen aus, auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmeade und im Zug auch. Da saß er mit drei deutlich jüngeren Schülern, die er nicht kannte, in einem Abteil und starrte die ganze Zugfahrt aus dem Fenster. Kurz hatte er versucht zu lesen, aber darauf hatte er sich nicht konzentrieren können, und deshalb hatte er das Buch wieder weggelegt und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft zog an ihm vorbei, aber seine Gedanken zogen nicht vorbei, die blieben hartnäckig hängen.

Charlie hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen, die Beine auf den Sitz gezogen, den Kopf darauf abgelegt.

Weihnachten mit seiner Familie war das eine. Die war ihm zwar viel zu viel, aber er konnte sich immer noch zwischendurch absetzen oder mit Bill rumhängen – darauf freute er sich tatsächlich, das war aber auch das einzige. Im Sommer hatte er seinen Bruder das letzte Mal gesehen, für eine Woche, als Bill Urlaub hatte und im Fuchsbau gewesen war. Das war schön gewesen und tatsächlich vermisste er seinen großen Bruder fürchterlich. Charlie liebte alle seine Geschwister und natürlich vermisste er auch seine jüngeren Geschwister, die noch nicht in Hogwarts waren, vor allem Ginny, aber Bill vermisste er am meisten. Weihnachten würde er irgendwie überstehen – nur um danach ins Schloss zurückzukehren, wo er jetzt auch nicht mal mehr eine einzige Freundin hatte. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenigstens etwas zu haben, worauf er sich hätte freuen können. Es als Lichtpunkt während Weihnachten zu haben. Tonks nach den Ferien wiedersehen, die bestimmt für die gesamte erste Schulwoche genug Redebedarf gesammelt hatte. Aber das hatte sich auch erledigt und es schmerzte, weil er ihre Gegenwart zu schätzen gelernt hatte und weil er alles kaputtgemacht hatte.

Seine Brust zog sich wieder zusammen und das Atmen wurde schwerer und am liebsten wäre er durch den Zug gelaufen, um Tonks zu suchen und ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat, er sie nicht hatte verletzten wollen. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt, aber trotzdem hatte er das versehentlich geschafft. Aber sie würde ihm nicht zuhören und das war auch ihr gutes Recht, aber er hätte wirklich gerne gewusst, wie es dazu gekommen war. Wieso sie ihn geküsst hatte. Und eigentlich auch, wieso er es nicht geschafft hatte, ihren Kuss zu erwidern.

Wenn er nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt mit Tonks und Kelly in einem Abteil sitzen können, den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren lassen (das tat er gerade zwar auch, aber auf eine sehr deprimierende Art und Weise), ungesundes Zeug essen… Stattdessen saß er mit drei jüngeren Schülerinnen in einem Abteil, die ihm regelmäßig ein paar ängstliche Blicke zuwarfen und dann tuschelten, und konnte kaum atmen. Es war erbärmlich. Er war erbärmlich.

Drei Sätze hatte er gesagt, seitdem er den Zug verlassen hatte. In einem hatte er seine Mutter begrüßt, im zweiten Ginny gefragt, wie viel sie seit dem Sommer eigentlich gewachsen war und im dritten war es um Percys Ratte Krätze gegangen, nachdem Fred fast seinen Koffer auf ihr abstellte. Charlie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es heute noch nennenswert mehr werden würde.

Früher hatte er den Fuchsbau einladend gefunden. Heute hatte er Angst, das Haus seiner Familie zu betreten. Alle anderen waren schon darinnen verschwunden, nur noch er stand davor und hasste sich, dass er so albern war. Es war nichts vorgefallen, das ihm Grund geben würde, Angst davor zu haben. Es war alles gut, in seiner Familie war nichts vorgefallen, es war der gleiche Chaoshaufen wie sonst auch immer und er liebte sie alle wie verrückt. Aber trotzdem. Trotzdem wollte er nicht hier sein. Es fühlte sich so einengend an. Früher fand er es behaglich, aber das, was behaglich gewesen war, war zum Gegenteil geworden. Seit ungefähr zwei Jahren kam er nicht mehr gerne her, seitdem Bill weg war, war es noch schlimmer geworden.

„Charlie?“

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Ginny wieder nach draußen gekommen war.

„Willst du nicht reinkommen? Mummy hat heiße Schokolade gemacht und welche von den Keksen für Weihnachten rausgerückt, obwohl noch gar nicht Weihnachten ist.“

Er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, aber für Ginny fiel es ihm leicht. Zumindest ein bisschen leichter. Zwischen ihnen lagen achteinhalb Jahre Altersunterschied und obwohl sie sich den Großteil des Jahres nicht sahen, weil er nach Hogwarts gegangen war, als sie noch sehr klein gewesen war, standen sie sich ziemlich nahe. Wenn irgendetwas war, war sie immer zu ihm oder zu Bill gekommen. Und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für komisch hielt, weil er noch Ewigkeiten vor dem Haus rumstand und sich nicht reintraute.

„Heiße Schokolade und Kekse klingen toll“, sagte er und griff nach ihrer kleinen Hand.

Sie saßen alle in der Küche, Charlie hatte Ginny auf dem Schoß, die darauf bestanden hatte, obwohl sie dafür eigentlich schon zu groß und zu alt war, aber er hatte ihr natürlich den Gefallen getan. Und es machte die ganze Sache ein kleines bisschen weniger schlimm.

Etwas knallte mit einem satten „Batsch!“ lautstark gegen die Fensterscheibe. Percy, der an der Arbeitsfläche lehnte, da Stühle hier ein rares Gut waren und die Zwillinge alleine die grundsätzlich sehr großzügige Sitzbank belegten, ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und holte dann den armen Errol herein. Die Eule sah jedes Mal armseliger aus, wenn Charlie sie zu Gesicht bekam und er gab sich immer viel Mühe, ihn aufzupäppeln, aber es schien keinerlei Auswirkungen zu haben.

„Ein Brief von Bill“, sagte Percy, reichte diesen an ihre Mutter, dann stand er einen Moment mit der sehr erschöpften Eule in den Händen im Raum und machte einen leicht überforderten Eindruck, bevor er Errol kurzerhand auf der Spüle ablegte. Charlie beschloss, sich die Eule nachher genauer anzusehen. Eigentlich war er viel zu alt, um noch Postflüge zu machen, aber seine Familie konnte sich schlichtweg keine neue Eule leisten, sodass Errol in Rente hätte gehen können. Aber wenn er sich über die Ferien um den Bartkauz kümmerte, hatte er immerhin etwas zu tun.

„Oh nein“, sagte Mrs Weasley da und klang etwas bestürzt. „Bill kommt nicht über Weihnachten. Irgendwas ist auf der Arbeit los und sie haben kurzerhand seinen Urlaub gestrichen.“

Was die anderen sagten, bekam Charlie gar nicht mehr mit. Bill würde nicht nach Hause kommen. Das war eigentlich die Sache gewesen, an der er sich festgeklammert hatte, in die er so viel Hoffnung gesetzt hatte, weil sie Weihnachten halbwegs erträglich hätte machen können. Vielleicht hätte er irgendwann die Geschichte mit Tonks ansprechen können, weil Bill so viel besser im Umgang mit anderen Menschen war.

Warum war er so komisch? Natürlich war es traurig und schade, dass Bill nicht nach England kommen konnte, aber für Bill musste das viel schlimmer sein, weil er ohne seine Familie in Ägypten sitzen musste. Und natürlich hatte Charlie sich auf seinen Bruder gefreut, aber warum nahm ihn das so sehr mit? Er hasste, dass er so viel nachdachte und ihn generell so viele Dinge mitnahmen und er nicht einfach zufrieden mit dem sein konnte, was er hatte. Recht gute Noten, beliebt bei sämtlichen Schülern und Lehrern, eine tolle Familie, in der alle gesund waren. Warum reichte ihm das nicht? Und vor allem, was wollte er noch? Er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, was er brauchte, um glücklicher zu sein.

Charlie schob Ginny von seinem Schoß, dann stand er auf, quetschte sich an den Stühlen und an Percy vorbei. Vorsichtig hob er die Eule von der Spüle hoch. „Ich geh mich mal um Errol kümmern“, murmelte er, nur um von ihnen wegzukommen.


	8. Acht

Charlie war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, wieder im Schloss zu sein.

Ein paar Tiefpunkte der Weihnachtsferien waren unter anderem der Besuch von Tante Muriel gewesen, bei dem sie ihn ausfragte, ob er denn eine Freundin habe und das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern über seine Zukunft nach der Schule, in dem Charlie nicht erzählte, dass er schon einen Plan hatte, der immer konkreter wurde und unter anderem Drachen und Rumänien beinhaltete. Dazu kamen noch ein paar zu vernachlässigende Punkte, die unter anderem etwas mit Gnomen und dem Tannenbaum zu tun hatten oder mit einem außen ziemlich schwarzen Weihnachtsbraten, weil Percy lieber ein Buch in seinem Zimmer gelesen hatte, anstatt darauf aufzupassen. Der tiefste Tiefpunkt war allerdings, als er Tonks‘ Geschenk unter seinen anderen Weihnachtsgeschenken gefunden hatte. Das musste sie an den Fuchsbau geschickt haben, bevor alles so entsetzlich schiefgegangen war – er hatte ihr schließlich vorher auch schon etwas geschickt.

Und selbstverständlich hatte gewusst, dass es eine dumme Idee war, nachzugucken, was sie ihm geschickt hatte, aber genauso selbstverständlich hatte er es geöffnet. Und sich dann gewünscht, er hätte es einfach in der Kommode in seinem Zimmer in irgendeine Schublade gestopft, wo er es dann in fünf Jahren oder so wiedergefunden hätte, wenn er sein Kinderzimmer mal ausmisten würde. Dann wäre das Päckchen zwischen einem alten Schachspiel, Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten und anderem Zeug wieder aufgetaucht und dann wäre es sicher nicht mehr so schmerzhaft gewesen festzustellen, was Tonks ihm da eigentlich geschenkt hatte.

Aber nun, so vernünftig war Charlie nicht. Er hatte nachgesehen – glücklicherweise heimlich in seinem Zimmer und nicht unten unter dem Tannenbaum, aber er hatte nachgesehen. Und die Miniatur eines Drachens gefunden, ein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler, vermutete Charlie. Die Miniatur konnte sogar mit den Flügeln schlagen und mit dem Schwanz peitschen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie diese Figur hatte aufgetrieben, aber auf jeden Fall hatte sie ihm die schenken wollen. Es versetzte ihm immer noch einen Stich, wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Mühe Tonks sich gegeben hatte, ein passendes Geschenk für ihn auszusuchen und dann tat er ihr so weh. Und dann musste sie auch noch sein Geschenk vorfinden – Stulpen, weil ihre Hände doch so kalt waren – hoffentlich war sie klüger als er gewesen und hatte es nicht geöffnet.

Ein großer Nachteil daran, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, war aber auch, dass er nun wieder Tonks über den Weg laufen würde. Er kam nicht umhin, beim Frühstück nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Er erkannte sie nirgends, was nicht unbedingt etwas heißen musste, aber Kelly sah er auch nicht und das hieß dann wohl wirklich, dass die beiden Mädchen das Frühstück heute ausfallen ließen. Aber Tonks hatte angedeutet, dass sie sich mit den Hauselfen in der Küche ganz gut verstand, also lief ihre Abwesenheit in der Großen Halle vermutlich nicht auf kein Essen hinaus.

Dafür lief es bei Charlie auf ‚kein Essen‘ hinaus und das sogar, obwohl er unten in der Großen Halle gewesen war. Aber er hatte keinen Appetit, schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Obwohl seine Mutter wirklich gutes Essen gekocht hatte. Immerhin war das im Fuchsbau aber nicht aufgefallen, wie wenig er gegessen hatte – ein Vorteil daran, dass sie sechs Kinder am Tisch gewesen waren, von denen mindestens drei sehr viel aßen.

Er hatte sowieso nur eine sehr kleine Portion Haferbrei genommen, aber die ließ er jetzt unberührt stehen. Er war viel zu früh, aber trotzdem machte Charlie sich schon auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke. Seine Stimmung war ja sowieso schon längst im Keller, da konnte er ihr auch hinterher gehen.

Ungefähr eine Minute hatte Charlie sehr ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, ob er Verwandlung nicht einfach schwänzen konnte, damit er Tonks nicht begegnen musste. Und dann war ihm eingefallen, dass er nicht mehrfach pro Woche Verwandlung schwänzen konnte und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auch nicht, er würde ihr zwangsläufig begegnen. Also konnte er es auch hinter sich bringen und das ohne Schwänzen. Im letzten Schuljahr gab es sowieso bessere Ideen als schwänzen.

Charlie saß an seinem üblichen Platz und starrte in sein Buch, so als müsse er noch einmal dringend sein Wissen aus der letzten Stunde vor den Ferien auffrischen. Aber es sprach ihn niemand an, er wollte sich gerade wirklich mit niemandem unterhalten, außer vielleicht mit Tonks. Und die war noch nicht da und würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mit ihm reden wollen.

Jedes Mal, wenn jemand das Klassenzimmer betrat, das McGonagall aufgeschlossen hatte, bevor sie noch mal verschwunden war, sah Charlie für einen Moment kurz auf. Als er das nächste Mal hochblickte, betrat gerade Tonks den Raum. Ihre Haare gingen ihr heute bis zum Kinn und leuchteten lila. Sie hatte die Schultern gestrafft, hielt den Kopf gerade, ging auf ihn zu – und dann an ihm vorbei. Charlies Herz sackte vor Schwere ein Stück nach unten. Es war naiv gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte er doch gehofft, sie würde sich dennoch neben ihn setzen. Ein paar Reihen hinter ihm polterten jetzt Bücher auf den Tisch und den Boden und er hörte ein unterdrücktes Fluchen, aber er traute sich nicht mehr, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Wenigstens saß sie hinter ihm. Hätte sie sich irgendwo vor ihn gesetzt, hätte er wahrscheinlich die gesamte Stunde ihren Rücken angestarrt.

Auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte er sich trotzdem nicht. So sehr er es auch versuchte, seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu Tonks ab. Er vermisste sie. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es so wenig vermissen würde, jemanden neben sich sitzen zu haben In McGonagalls Unterricht gab es eigentlich sehr wenig Möglichkeiten, heimlich zu reden, da war die Professorin sehr aufmerksam und sehr streng, aber manchmal beugte Tonks sich doch zu ihm rüber und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr und er hatte ihr auch ein paar Mal kleine Zettelchen geschrieben.

Seine Mitschrift aus dem Theorieanteil der Stunde bestand aus fünf Stichpunkten, davon waren zwei nicht vollständig und das Stundenthema hatte er auch nicht mitbekommen. Selbst wenn Tonks ihn im Unterricht ablenkte, hatte er danach mehr Notizen gemacht. Wieso war er so? Er war es doch sonst auch gewöhnt, alleine sein Ding durchzuziehen. In den unteren Klassen hatte das ebenfalls anders ausgesehen, aber seitdem er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren immer mehr von seinen Freunden entfernt hatte, saß Charlie alleine im Unterricht, lernte alleine und tauschte sich höchstens mal mit anderen aus, wenn es zu Gruppenarbeiten kam oder jemand eine explizit an ihn gerichtete Frage hatte, dann half er natürlich auch. Und das traf auch auf die anderen Fächer zu, Verwandlung war neben Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, das einzige Fach, das er (glücklicherweise?) mit Tonks zusammen hatte. In den anderen Fächern war er ja auch alleine und redete allerhöchstens über Unterrichtsbelange mit seinen Sitznachbarn.

McGonagall leitete nun die praktische Übungsphase ein. Charlie hob die Hand.

„Ja, Mr. Weasley?“, fragte sie, als sie an seinen Tisch trat.

„Dürfte ich bitte gehen? Ich glaube, mein Frühstück ist mir nicht bekommen“, sagte er leise. Am Frühstück lag es nicht, das hatte er nicht angerührt, aber schlecht war ihm trotzdem irgendwie. Und er hatte schon wieder das Gefühl, kaum atmen zu können und das würde nicht besser werden, wenn er Tonks nur wenige Meter hinter sich wusste, die ihn hasste und nie wieder mit ihm reden wollte, weil sie ihn für ein Arschloch hielt, das sie nur ausgenutzt hatte oder so, so etwas hatte sie ihm vorgeworfen. Er hätte sie niemals ausgenutzt. Sie war seine beste Freundin.

McGonagall musterte ihn einen Moment. Zumindest war sein Anblick heute Morgen im Badezimmer nicht besonders erfreulich gewesen. Charlie war ein bisschen froh, dass man in Hogwarts an gar nicht so vielen Spiegeln vorbeikam.

Die Lehrerin nickte nun. „In Ordnung, ich trage Sie aus. Wenn es noch schlimmer werden sollte, gehen Sie bitte umgehend in den Krankenflügel.“

„Danke, Professor.“ Ein gequältes Lächeln brachte er noch zustande, dann nahm er seine Sachen und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Er widerstand auch der Versuchung, sich noch mal umzudrehen und zu gucken, ob Tonks ihm nachsah. Denn wieso sollte sie auch? Sie hatte keinen Grund dafür, sie hatte ihm deutlich genug gemacht, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Also würde sie sich auch keine Gedanken darüber machen, warum er mitten in der Stunde den Unterricht verließ und alle seine Sachen mitnahm.

Die Gänge waren still und verlassen, da sich alle Schüler im Unterricht befanden, was ihn an die Nacht vom Weihnachtsball erinnerte. Und weil er so gedankenverloren war, kam er auch an der Stelle vorbei, an der das Unheil seinen Lauf genommen hatte und Tonks ihn geküsst hatte.

Er verstand es wirklich nicht. Hatte er ihr irgendwelche Signale gesendet, die sie dazu veranlasst hatten, ihn zu küssen? Er überlegte, was das gewesen sein könnte, was er bei seinen Mitschülern so gesehen hatte. Meistens kamen sie sich nah, fassten sich an, beugten sich zueinander. Charlie hatte schon viele Pärchen in Hogwarts gesehen, die das taten. Am Tisch in der Großen Halle. Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Manchmal musste man auch aufpassen, wenn man an schlecht einsichtigen Stellen im Schloss vorbei kam, dass man da niemanden störte. Charlie war sich nicht sicher, was daran der Reiz war. In der Großen Halle konnte einen jeder inklusive der Lehrer sehen, wenn man hinter irgendeiner Statue rummachte, konnte man wirklich von jedem überrascht werden, auch von Filch oder von Peeves. Er sah da wirklich nichts, das verlockend war, aber viele schien das nicht zu stören. Es war ja auch kein Einzelfall. Manchmal hatte Charlie das Gefühl, egal, wo man hinsah, man sah irgendwo ein Pärchen, das mit den Lippen aneinanderklebte. Bill hatte er in dessen beiden letzten Schuljahren gefühlt mehr auf diese Art und Weise gesehen als ohne und neulich hatte er auch einen der Zwillinge mit einem Mädchen gesehen, das rote Weasley-Haar war unverkennbar. Charlie hatte schnell den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und war weitergegangen, bevor er herausfinden konnte, um welchen seiner Brüder es sich dabei gehandelt hatte. So genau wollte er das auch nicht wissen und die Zwillinge waren nicht einmal dreizehn! Nur Percy hatte er noch nicht auf diese Art gesehen, aber der mochte sich wahrscheinlich auch selbst am liebsten.

Charlie überlegte verzweifelt, ob er irgendwas von den Sachen gemacht hatte, die er bei den anderen Leuten gesehen hatte. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er etwas davon gemacht hatte. Sie waren doch einfach nur durch diesen Gang gegangen, den er jetzt auch entlang lief, nur in die andere Richtung und dann hatte Tonks ihn hinter die Rüstung gezogen und geküsst. Nein halt, Berührungen waren da noch gewesen. Aber die waren von Tonks ausgegangen, sie hatte seine Hände gestreichelt, da hatte er sich noch gewundert, was sie da tat. Und dann hatte sie ihn geküsst. Nein, von seiner Seite aus waren da eindeutig keine Signale gewesen, die ihr zu verstehen geben hätten können, dass er gerne von ihr geküsst werden wollte.

Er hätte sie zu gerne gefragt, wie sie darauf gekommen war. Schon allein, damit er das in künftigen Situationen vermeiden konnte, denn er wollte wirklich nicht geküsst werden. Von niemandem. Von Tonks geküsst zu werden war noch irgendwie okay gewesen, weil er sie gerne hatte, aber es war trotzdem sehr unangenehm gewesen. Die Vorstellung, dass das jemand anderes an ihrer Stelle tun könnte, war fürchterlich. Bei Tonks waren es nur die Lippen gewesen, aber oftmals waren ja auch noch die Zungen involviert und schon von der Vorstellung, die Zunge einer anderen Person im Mund zu haben, wurde Charlie schlecht, auch ganz ohne verdorbenes Frühstück.

Keine Küsse. Oder gar noch mehr. Über Sex wagte Charlie gar nicht erst nachzudenken. Also natürlich wusste er, dass Leute in seinem Alter Sex hatten, wahrscheinlich auch in irgendwelchen Besenkammern im Schloss oder in irgendwelchen verborgenen Ecken in der Bibliothek, auch wenn er dort zum Glück noch niemanden überrascht hatte. Bill auch – das war in dem Sommer vor dessen letzten Schuljahr nicht zu überhören gewesen, als er von seiner damaligen Freundin Besuch gehabt hatte. So an sich hatte er Scarlett ziemlich nett gefunden, aber danach war es immer echt unangenehm gewesen, mit ihr am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen. Charlie hatte durch die dünne Wand zwischen ihren Zimmern Dinge über Bill erfahren, die er echt nicht über seinen großen Bruder hatte wissen wollen. Also eigentlich von niemandem, aber von seinem Bruder schon gar nicht.

Als Charlie den verlassenen Schlafsaal betrat, schoss ihm kurzzeitig die Überlegung durch den Kopf, ob die anderen Jungs den eigentlich manchmal für Sex zweckentfremdeten. Mit irgendeiner Ausrede aus dem Unterricht verabschiedeten, die Freundin ebenso, um sich dann hier zu treffen. Einen Augenblick bekam er Angst, dass jemand das genau jetzt tat, hastig ließ er den Blick über die anderen Himmelbetten schweifen, aber die Vorhänge waren alle aufgezogen, die Betten ordentlich von den Hauselfen gemacht – er war allein. Niemand hatte Sex im Schlafsaal, zumindest gerade nicht. Irgendwie machte ihn das Thema paranoid. Aber es war auch überall und ständig ging es darum, da konnte man auch schon paranoid werden und befürchten, jemanden bei Intimitäten zu überraschen. Warum hatte er vorher noch nie darüber nachgedacht, denn so abwegig war das ja auch nicht? Die Betten waren sicherlich deutlich bequemer als irgendeine Besenkammer.

Mittlerweile hatte er auch Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Wenigstens war jetzt wirklich was und er tat nicht nur so, als wäre er nicht in der Lage, dem Unterricht beizuwohnen. Charlie legte seine Schulsachen ab, schlüpfte aus Umhang, Schuhen und Hose, bevor er in sein Bett krabbelte und die Vorhänge zuzog – damit niemand reinkam und auf Ideen kam. Jetzt war er auch noch gestresst und würde sich vermutlich nie wieder im Schlafsaal entspannen können, musste man doch immerzu in der Sorge sein, dass man jemanden beim Sex überraschen konnte oder jemand auf dem Weg hierher war, um welchen zu haben.

Charlie zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und fragte sich, wieso er so war. Was nicht mit ihm stimmte. Irgendwas war an ihm nicht normal. Alle anderen Leute schienen ja kein Problem mit Küssen oder mit Sex zu haben und ihn versetzte schon allein der Gedanke an ersteres in Panik, über zweites wagte er nicht einmal nachzudenken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Tonks oder ein anderes Mädchen zu küssen oder gar mit ihr zu schlafen. Aber auch mit keinem Jungen. Er wollte das mit niemandem. Von einem der Ravenclaws aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft hieß es, er sei schwul. Das fand Charlie absolut nicht schlimm, das hatte er kurzzeitig auch in Erwägung gezogen, weil all seine Freunde und Mitschüler irgendwann angefangen hatten, Mädchen toll zu finden und er nicht.

Aber Jungs wollte er genauso wenig küssen wie Mädchen. Und das war ein Problem – denn irgendwen musste er ja küssen wollen. Seien es Mädchen oder Jungs, eins von beiden musste er doch besser und anziehender finden. Er fand aber keinen von beiden besser. Charlie wünschte sich jedoch, einfach nur normal zu sein, so wie alle anderen und Mädchen küssen zu wollen oder wenigstens Jungs – das wäre für seine Mutter sicherlich ein ziemlicher Schock, aber er war sich sicher, dass sich der auch wieder legen würde und seine Eltern kein Problem damit hätten, wenn er ebenfalls wie der eine Ravenclaw schwul wäre. Dann würde er eben einen Freund mitbringen, keine Freundin. Enkel würde es zwar keine für seine Mutter geben, aber glücklicherweise hatte er noch sechs weitere Geschwister, von denen sicher nicht alle homosexuell waren und einige bestimmt auch für Enkelkinder sorgen würden. Irgendwann. Momentan war es für Enkel sowieso noch zu früh, Bill war der Älteste und gerade erst 20. Auch wenn seine Mum und sein Dad bei ihrem ersten Kind auch nicht nennenswert älter gewesen waren.

An sich war sein Leben in Ordnung, es gab wirklich keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen. Obwohl sie so wenig Geld hatten, ging es ihnen gut, einen richtigen Mangel hatte niemand von ihnen erleben müssen. Ja, sie hatten nur gebrauchte Kleidung, die dann auch ans nächste Kind weitergereicht wurden, aber es gab immer genug zu essen, hungern hatte nie jemand müssen. Er hatte eine tolle Familie, mit der er sich gut verstand, ihre Eltern unterstützten sie und kümmerten sich um sie. Sie waren gesund. Er musste sich keine Sorgen um die Zukunft machen, mit seinen Noten würde er definitiv einen Job bekommen. Er hätte glücklich sein können. Sein müssen. Da war nur dieses nagende Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Dass er nicht normal war, dass etwas an ihm falsch war. Dieses Gefühl hatte sich in der letzten Zeit nur noch verhärtet.

Das hatte nicht nur etwas damit zu tun, dass er niemanden küssen wollte, auch wenn ihm das ebenfalls Sorgen bereitete. Aber Charlie freute sich im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern auch nicht darauf, in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren, obwohl er sie allesamt liebte. Und er war nicht gerne unter anderen Leuten, mal war das in Ordnung und mit Tonks war es auch immer mehr als angenehm gewesen, aber sonst fand er es oft einfach nur anstrengend, mit seinen Mitschülern zu interagieren, auch mit denen, die er früher als seine Freunde und Freundinnen bezeichnet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das auch seine alleinige Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr seine Freunde waren, genau wie bei Tonks. Er war schlichtweg nicht normal, nicht so wie alle anderen.

Und Charlie hasste sich dafür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen: ach, Hase. ^^


	9. Neun

Vermutlich war es feige gewesen, aber die erste Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte Charlie geschwänzt. Egal ob feige oder nicht – sinnlos war es in jedem Fall gewesen. Die Begegnung mit Tonks war sowieso unausweichlich und es brachte nichts, ihretwegen dem Unterricht fernzubleiben. Und da er auf ein Empfehlungsschreiben von Professor Kesselbrand hoffte, war Schwänzen obendrein auch noch ziemlich dumm. Aber ganz sicher arbeiteten Tonks und Kelly mittlerweile wieder zusammen und er musste sie nur sehen. Nicht mit ihr reden. Reden wollte sie sowieso nicht mehr mit ihm, aber irgendwie wäre es schwer geworden, nur über den Unterricht zu reden. So war das besser.

Als er die großen Steintische erreichte, stand Tonks mit Sebastian und Kelly ein Stück abseits – letztere warf ihm derart giftige Blicke zu, dass Charlie in seiner Tasche nach nichts kramte und zwar so lange, bis der Lehrer zu ihnen stieß.

Aber er war überrascht, als Tonks sich plötzlich neben ihn stellte, wenn auch mit Abstand. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich freiwillig mit dir zusammenarbeite. Aber Professor Kesselbrand lässt mich nicht mehr Arbeitspartner tauschen, er sagt, wir seien alt genug, um uns mit unserem Partner zu arrangieren“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme hatte noch nie so distanziert geklungen, wenn sie mit ihm redete. „Du brauchst aber gar nicht versuchen, das auszunutzen. Ich werde nicht mit dir reden, allerhöchstens über Unterrichtsbelange.“

Irgendwie war Charlie absurd enttäuscht. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sie nicht wie durch ein Wunder wieder mit ihm reden wollen würde, über Weihnachten alles vergessen und verziehen hatte. Aber dennoch hatte er irgendwie gehofft, so insgeheim. So dumm und naiv es auch gewesen war. Aber das hatte sie nun auch wieder zunichte gemacht.

„Okay“, sagte er knapp.

Nicht ganz ein halbes Jahr. So lange musste er es noch aushalten. Die Schule, die kaputte Freundschaft mit Tonks, einen Charlie Weasley, von dem er immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass er gar nicht der war, der durch das Schloss lief. Dieser Charlie Weasley, der jeden grüßte, dem er begegnete, bei allen Lehrern und seinen Mitschülern beliebt war, zum Quidditch-Kapitän und zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war. Der… wie Bill war. Aber Bill war im Gegensatz zu ihm extrem charismatisch (Charlie nicht, aber er hatte die Vermutung, dass von Bill etwas davon auf ihn abgefärbt hatte und alle sowieso annahmen, dass er seinem Bruder diesbezüglich ähnelte) und blühte in der Gegenwart anderer Leute immer mehr auf, so wie auch die anderen seiner Brüder. Charlie hingegen wurde immer stiller, je länger er unter anderen Leuten war – je mehr, desto schneller passierte das. Natürlich war es auch mal ganz schön, mit anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammenzusitzen, aber Charlie war auch jedes Mal wieder froh, wenn er danach wieder seine Ruhe hatte. Das war wahrscheinlich auch eins seiner Probleme mit dem Fuchsbau – seine gesamte Familie war regelrecht versessen darauf, so viel wie möglich zusammen zu machen, aber Charlie war nun einmal auch sehr gerne allein. Wanderungen durch die Natur, Tiere versorgen, ein Buch lesen… das machte ihn alles auch sehr glücklich. Und natürlich war Charlie dankbar dafür, dass er bei seinen Mitschülern so beliebt war und sich deshalb wenig Sorgen machen musste, dass seine Sachen verschwanden, ihn hinterrücks Flüche erwischten. Aber das war nicht so wirklich sein Verdienst. Ein wenig von Bills Glanz, der auf ihn übergegangen war, und die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst für eine ziemlich nette Person hielt, zumindest versuchte er sich auch um alle Personen zu kümmern, die seine Hilfe brauchten, das betraf nicht nur seine Geschwister, sondern auch sein Team, seine Mitschüler… Nur Tonks gegenüber – der war er nicht nett gegenüber gewesen. Eine der wenigen Personen, die ihm noch dazu wichtig war. Er hatte ihr wehgetan.

„Tonks, ich…“, setzte er an, bevor sie ihn mit einem ziemlich giftigen „Was?“ unterbrach.

„Ich bräuchte einmal den Zollstock, um das Tier zu vermessen“, beendete Charlie seinen Satz. Glücklicherweise hatte von vorneherein nichts anderes sagen wollen. Das hätte er sich danach sowieso nicht mehr getraut und sich wahrscheinlich irgendwas zusammengestammelt.

Tonks nahm den Zollstock, der auf ihrer Seite des Tisches lag und knallte ihm diesen ziemlich hart in die geöffnete Hand, was erstaunlich wehtat. Was ganz sicher beabsichtigt gewesen war.

„Vielen Dank“, gab er betont höflich zurück und klappte den Zollstock auseinander.

Danach redeten sie nicht mehr, auch nicht über Unterrichtsbelange.

Die ganze Stunde hatte Charlie still und nur für sich gelitten. Es war schwer, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, während sie so deutlich machte, dass sie ihn hasste. Und obwohl sie sich erst seit September so richtig kannten, hatte er sie in den wenigen Monaten so sehr ins Herz geschlossen, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er ohne sie gemacht hatte. Und er verstand, dass sie wütend auf ihn war und nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte, schließlich hatte er ihr wehgetan. Aber er verstand nicht, wie er ihr wehgetan hatte. Also schon, er hatte ihren Kuss nicht erwidert, aber das war ebenfalls so eine Sache, die er nicht verstand. Weshalb Tonks ihn wie aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hatte, er hatte keine Signale wahrgenommen von ihrer Seite aus, von dem Hände streicheln einmal abgesehen, das nahtlos in den Kuss übergegangen war, und er hatte auch keine Signale ausgesendet, dass er gerne von ihr geküsst wollen würde. Das hätte er gewusst – und er hätte diese sowieso nicht ausgesendet, denn er wollte schlichtweg nicht von ihr geküsst werden.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich anfahren würde, aber das war dann auch egal. Verloren als Freundin hatte er sie ohnehin schon. Und es gab nur einen Versuch, es zu probieren, und den wollte er nutzen, auch wenn es vermutlich nicht erfolgreich werden würde.

Sie war gerade dabei, ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche zu stopfen, noch schneller und fahriger als sonst, als könne sie es gar nicht erwarten, von ihm weg zu kommen. Konnte sie auch nicht. Was machte er sich da noch vor. Sie hatte ja sogar schon den Arbeitspartner wechseln wollen und hatte sich in Verwandlung von ihm weggesetzt, in die letzte Reihe, dabei war das sogar der unbeliebteste Platz im ganzen Raum, der in der Regel frei blieb, weil man von dort kaum auf die Tafel sehen konnte, ohne sich halb den Hals zu verrenken.

Er hatte keine Zeit, da noch länger drüber nachzudenken, ob das eine gute Idee war und was er eigentlich sagen wollte, falls sie sich darauf einließ, denn in spätestens fünfzehn Sekunden war sie fertig damit und dann würde sie zu Kelly gehen und dann hatte er erst recht keine Chance mehr. Kelly würde ihn nicht mal an Tonks heranlassen.

„Tonks, können wir bitte reden?“, sagte er schnell.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, wieso ich mich darauf einlassen sollte“, gab sie knapp zurück, während sie genervt am Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche zerrte, der seine Arbeit verweigerte, weil sie die Tasche einfach viel zu voll gestopft hatte.

„Weil du meine beste Freundin bist und ich dir deshalb niemals wehtun wollen würde, aber ich hab’s trotzdem gemacht und ich weiß nicht mal wie“, flüsterte er verzweifelt.

Ihr Blick streifte ganz kurz sein Gesicht, huschte dann zu Kelly und Sebastian, die schon auf sie warteten. An Muskel an ihrem Kiefer zuckte – sie biss gerade die Zähne zusammen. „Eine Chance. Heute nach Abendessen, im Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik, das ist eigentlich nie abgeschlossen.“

„Okay“, flüstere Charlie, dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm diese eine Chance einräumte.

Tonks zerrte noch mit einem Ruck an diesem Reißverschluss, der sich immer noch keinen Millimeter bewegte, dann schulterte sie einfach die offene Tasche und ging zu ihren Freunden, ohne Charlie noch ein Wort oder einen Blick zu widmen.

Er hatte eine Chance und richtig Angst, das zu ruinieren. Er war ja schließlich gut darin, Dinge zu ruinieren. Freundschaften zum Beispiel.

Beim Abendessen hatte Charlie nichts herunterbekommen, noch weniger als in der letzten Zeit. Er musste dringend seine Essgewohnheiten wieder in den Griff bekommen. Nur weil er absolut keinen Appetit hatte, konnte er nicht aufhören zu essen. Das wusste er selbst, dafür musste nicht einmal seine Mutter oder sein großer Bruder in der Nähe sein. Bill konnte nämlich mindestens genauso schlimm wie ihre Mutter sein, was das anging, das hatte Charlie feststellen müssen, als er in der ersten Klasse gewesen war und Bill in der dritten. In dem Alter hatte er auch sehr wenig gegessen, war generell ein etwas schüchternes und unsicheres Kind gewesen, und wahrscheinlich hatte Mrs Weasley ihrem ältesten Sohn den Auftrag gegeben, auf die Essgewohnheiten des jüngeren Bruders acht zu geben, genau wie sie ihm selbst Aufträge bezüglich Percy oder der Zwillinge gab.

Aber die Essensproblematik würde er nicht jetzt angehen. Jetzt musste er sich auf das Problem mit Tonks konzentrieren, das war die einzige Chance, die sie ihm geben würde, die wollte er nicht verbauen, auch wenn er sich von Anfang an keinen besonderen Erfolg ausrechnete.

Er war viel zu früh da, aber das Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer war tatsächlich nicht abgeschlossen. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, weil er das Wahlfach schlichtweg nie belegt hatte. Er hatte Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt, natürlich, und Wahrsagen, aber das hatte sich sehr bald als schrecklich herausgestellt und das hatte er nach den ZAGs auch nicht mehr weiter belegt.

Zunächst lief Charlie auf und ab, immer den Mittelgang hoch und runter, aber das machte ihn noch nervöser als er ohnehin schon war und deshalb setzte er sich auf einen Platz irgendwo in der Mitte, um dort zu warten. Irgendwann legte er den Kopf auf seinen Armen ab, er fühlte sich so elend, dass ihm das Atmen schon wieder so schwerfiel. Langsam machte ihm das Sorgen, vielleicht sollte er dem Krankenflügel deshalb einen Besuch abstatten.

Charlie fuhr hoch, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Tonks ging an ihm vorbei, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an das Lehrerpult, um so viel Abstand wie nur irgendwie möglich zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen. Die braunen Haare waren immer noch da, hellbraun, glatt, etwa schulterlang. Sie sah damit so unscheinbar aus, so wenig wie die Tonks, die er kannte, die immer bunte Haare oder ausgefallene Längen und Frisuren hatte. Einmal hatte sie ihre Haare dazu gebracht, wie Schlangen auszusehen, leider mitten in einer Schulstunde und Charlie hatte sich die Hand auf den Mund pressen müssen, um nicht laut loszulachen. McGonagall hatte trotzdem angedroht, sie beide aus ihrem Unterricht rauszuwerfen.

„Schieß los. Wenn ich nicht allerspätestens in einer Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum bin, kommt Kelly mich suchen und sie sieht nicht so aus, aber ihre Duellierfähigkeiten sind nicht zu unterschätzen. Ihr Entwaffnungszauber ist schneller als die allermeisten Leute Expelliarmus nur denken können“, sagte Tonks ohne jegliche Begrüßung.

Unsicher musterte er sie, aber ihr Gesicht verriet nicht, was sie dachte. Sie sah nicht einmal besonders wütend aus, vielleicht ein wenig traurig, aber das konnte auch täuschen.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?“, fragte er. Nicht der beste Einstieg in ein Gespräch, besser wäre es gewesen, sich noch einmal in aller Ausführlichkeit bei ihr zu entschuldigen und ihr zu versichern, dass er ihr wirklich nicht hatte wehtun wollen, um eine bessere Ausgangslage für diese Unterhaltung zu schaffen. Aber diese Frage brannte ihm seit dem Weihnachtsball unter den Nägeln. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, warum sie ihn geküsst hatte.

Für eine Sekunde verrutschte ihre so emotionslose Mimik. „Fragst du mich gerade allen Ernstes, warum ich dich geküsst habe, Charlie?“, fragte sie. „Wieso küsst ein Mädchen wohl einen Jungen, hm?“

„Weil… sie ihn mag?“, antwortete Charlie vorsichtig, das Fragezeichen in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Aber er wusste nicht genau, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Zehn, nein, zwanzig Hauspunkte für Gryffindor für diese überaus schlaue Antwort, Mr. Weasley“, antwortete Tonks und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Ich habe dich geküsst, weil ich dich mag und ich törichterweise angenommen habe, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde.“

„Ich mag dich doch auch!“, wandte Charlie ein. „Aber… das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass ich jemanden küssen will, bloß weil ich die Person mag.“

Tonks fuhr sich durch die Haare und die Geste erinnerte ihn ein wenig an ihre Auseinandersetzung mit dem Reißverschluss, es wirkte ähnlich grob und genervt. „Du verstehst es echt nicht, oder?“

„Ja“, gab er zu und Tonks hielt überrascht inne, die Finger noch in den Haaren. „Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht. Ich verstehe, dass es dich verletzt hat, dass ich den Kuss nicht erwidert habe, aber nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Wieso du dachtest, dass ich das gerne möchte.“

Sie zog den Stuhl unter dem Lehrerpult hervor und setzte sich. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war immer noch groß, aber wenigstens sah sie jetzt nicht mehr von oben auf ihn herab. Sie musterte ihn einen Moment und das war ziemlich unangenehm. „Verarscht du mich gerade?“, fragte schließlich.

„Was? Nein!“, sagte Charlie, entsetzt von der Tatsache, dass sie ihm das zutraute. „Du bist meine beste Freundin, Tonks. Wieso sollte ich das machen?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du verhältst dich widersprüchlich genug.“ Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, aber dann redete sie auch schon weiter. „Ich habe dich geküsst, weil ich die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet habe, dass du die Initiative ergreifst. Und das hast du nie und dann dachte ich, dass du vielleicht schüchtern bist, was das angeht, oder noch nicht so viele Erfahrungen hast, weil ich dich auch noch nie irgendwo mit einem Mädchen gesehen habe oder von einer gehört habe, dass sie was mit dem Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindors gehabt hätte, und dass du dich deshalb nicht traust. Deshalb habe ich dich geküsst.“

Charlie starrte auf die Tischplatte vor sich, die Spuren unzähliger Schülergenerationen trug. Er entdeckte eine hakennasige Zeichnung, die vermutlich Snape darstellen sollte, ein paar hingekritzelte Arithmantik-Sachen und jemand hatte ein D+M ins Holz geritzt. Das, was Tonks sagte, ergab schon Sinn. Nur eines noch nicht.

„Aber wieso dachtest du, ich würde gerne geküsst werden?“, fragte er.

Sie lachte auf. „Wow, okay. Du bist echt seltsam, Charlie.“

Wahrscheinlich war es nicht ihre Intention gewesen, aber ihr Kommentar tat ziemlich weh. Er war seltsam und das wusste er, sonst wären sie auch nicht in diese Situation gekommen, aber das auch noch von ihr bestätigt zu bekommen…

„Derart offensives Flirten ist für gemeinhin ein Zeichnen, dass man sein Gegenüber ganz gerne küssen möchte“, sagte sie ein wenig spöttisch.

„Aber ich HABE nicht mit dir geflirtet!“, sagte Charlie etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt. Er hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt ein Interesse daran gehabt, Tonks zu küssen, wieso hätte er ihr etwaige Signale senden sollen?

Tonks verschränke jetzt wieder die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte ihn. „Oh doch, Charlie. Die ganze Zeit. Ich hab selten jemanden gesehen, der derart offensiv mit mir geflirtet hat. Du hast die ganze verdammte Zeit mit mir geflirtet, als wir vor Weihnachten in der Bibliothek gesessen haben. Ich habe eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass du mich abends vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum küsst. Hast du aber nicht. Und beim Ball auch nicht, nachdem du mir ungefähr zehn Mal gesagt hast, wie hübsch du mich findest. Und irgendwie war das ein bisschen frustrierend, dass du nie die Initiative ergriffen hast, nachdem du die ganze Zeit so offen Interesse bekundet hast an mir.“

„Aber das hab ich doch gar nicht“, flüsterte Charlie verzweifelt und konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen, deshalb blickte er wieder auf die Tischplatte, aber die konnte er auch nicht mehr so recht sehen, die verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Bloß nicht weinen. Nicht vor Tonks weinen, sie hasste ihn ohnehin schon und weinen machte auch nie etwas besser. Das hatte Bill zu ihm gesagt, damals, als er in der ersten Klasse gewesen war und wirklich ziemlich viel geweint hatte. Danach hatte er damit aufgehört. Zumindest vor anderen Leuten. Irgendwo auf den Ländereien oder unter der Dusche, wenn er allein war, war das durchaus vorgekommen. Es war so lächerlich, dass er jetzt anfing zu weinen.

„Ich hab doch gar kein Interesse an dir… oder an irgendwem anderes“, fügte er dann noch hinzu, ganz, ganz leise. Nicht einmal für Tonks, sondern für sich. Ausgesprochen hatte Charlie diesen Punkt noch nie, aber jetzt, wo er es getan hatte, merkte er erst, wie wahr er war. Er hatte kein Interesse an irgendwem. Nicht an Mädchen, nicht an Jungs. An niemandem. Noch nie gehabt. Auch wenn er das mal probiert hatte, in der vierten Klasse, als das mit den Beziehungen losgegangen war, aber er hatte nicht geschafft, sich erfolgreich einzureden, die Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindors zwei Jahrgänge über ihnen toll zu finden, obwohl alle sie toll fanden. Damals hatte er noch gedacht, er wäre vielleicht ein bisschen später dran als der Rest, aber auch drei Jahre später hatte sich daran nichts geändert.

Und jetzt weinte er doch. Auch wenn er das eigentlich hatte verhindern wollen, zumindest so lange, wie Tonks sich im selben Raum befand. Wenn sie weg gewesen wäre, in Ordnung. Dann hätte er den Kopf auf die Tischplatte legen können und hemmungslos weinen können, in diesem verlassenen Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik, das immer offen war, aber sicherlich nicht allzu oft frequentiert wurde, weshalb er vermutlich am ehesten noch von Filch überrascht wurde. Aber sie war noch im Raum und sie hasste ihn, obwohl er eigentlich gar nichts dafür konnte, aber er war nun einmal so seltsam und unnormal. Und jetzt sah sie ihm auch noch beim Heulen zu. Charlie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Die Beine des Lehrerstuhls schabten über den Steinfußboden. Wenigstens ging sie jetzt und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Darüber war sie wahrscheinlich auch ganz froh. Es war so erbärmlich. Sie war diejenige, der ein Leid angetan wurde, aber er war jetzt derjenige, der deshalb heulte. Und derjenige, der gemein zu ihr gewesen war. Er hörte ihre Schritte – und die Beine eines weiteren Stuhls. Charlie blinzelte durch seine Finger und die ganzen Tränen. Tonks hatte sich neben ihn in die Reihe gesetzt. Sie war nicht gegangen. Aber irgendwie musste er deshalb noch mehr weinen.

Irgendwann sagte Tonks sehr trocken: „Ich würde dir ja ein Taschentuch anbieten, aber wir wissen beide, dass ich sowieso keins dabei habe.“

Charlie lachte auf, obwohl er immer noch ein bisschen weinte, es klang wie Schluckauf. Aber er hatte auch keins dabei und deshalb wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, obwohl es ziemlich eklig war, das zu tun.

Er warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Sie sah nicht mehr ganz so kalt und ablehnend aus wie zu Beginn des Gesprächs. Eher ein bisschen verunsichert, so wie sie gerade auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute.

„Vielleicht habe ich ein paar Sachen falsch aufgefasst“, sagte sie zögernd. „Aber Charlie… du kannst nicht durch die Gegend rennen und Mädchen sagen, wie hübsch du sie findest, ihnen deine Pullover geben und ihnen den Nacken massieren, wenn du gar nichts von ihnen willst.“

„Gut, dass ich das für gewöhnlich nicht mache“, murmelte er.

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Tonks‘ Gesicht, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Nein, mal ganz im Ernst. Weißt du nicht, wie das auf andere wirkt? Auf die betreffende Person wirkt? Wenn du ihr ständig sagst, wie hübsch und süß du sie findest, ihr deinen Pullover gibst, Süßigkeiten zusteckst? Ihr die ganze Zeit förmlich an den Lippen hängst?“

„Nein“, gab Charlie zu. „Ich meine… das ist doch einfach nur nett, oder? Dir war kalt, mir nicht – ich brauchte also keinen Pullover, du schon. Und Komplimente sind doch auch was nettes.“

Tonks wirkte ein bisschen überrascht. Und ein bisschen amüsiert. „Aber Mädchen wollen nicht, dass Jungs nett zu ihnen sind.“

„Wollen sie nicht? Aber warum wollen sie das nicht?“, fragte Charlie bestürzt. In seiner Erziehung war ‚sei nett zu anderen Leuten‘ ein wesentlicher Bestandteil gewesen.

Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare, aber diesmal nicht so resolut und rücksichtslos wie vorhin. „Doch, wollen sie schon. Aber sie sollen nicht nur nett sein, sondern auch dem Mädchen das Gefühl geben, es sei etwas Besonderes. Begehrenswertes. Und das funktioniert nicht nur durch nett sein. Da muss dann auch mehr kommen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also zumindest wollen die meisten Mädchen das. Die meisten Mädchen warten darauf, dass der Junge den ersten Schritt macht. Mir ist das gar nicht so wichtig. Aber das hast du ja vermutlich gemerkt.“ Tonks hüstelte etwas verlegen und ihre Wangen wurden rötlich.

Trotzdem verstand Charlie noch immer nicht so recht, was so schlimm daran war, nett zu sein. Er war zu allen nett. Sogar zu den Slytherins war er nett, weil er kein Interesse daran hatte, sich an der Rivalität zwischen den Häusern zu beteiligen. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass diese Nettigkeit maßgeblich zu seiner Beliebtheit beigetragen hatte, denn er wusste nicht, was sonst gut genug an ihrem wäre, außer dass er ziemlich guter Sucher war.

„Aber wie soll man dann mit Mädchen umgehen?“, fragte er, jetzt komplett verunsichert.

„Ja, normal halt? Nett, nicht scheiße, aber auch nicht zu nett. Deine Hausaufgaben zum Abschreiben darfst du ihnen geben und dein Zaubertränkebuch kannst du ihnen ebenfalls leihen und eine Schreibfeder aus dem Zehnerpack kannst du ihnen auch schenken. Aber Kleidungsstücke, Komplimente und Körperteile solltest du bei dir behalten, wenn du nicht auf sie stehst.“

„Okay“, sagte Charlie. Anscheinend gab es eine Grenze, die sehr leicht überschritten werden konnte und dann wurde es kritisch. „Aber mein Bruder leiht mir auch seine Klamotten.“

Tonks knallte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte, wohl etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt, denn sie murmelte einen unterdrückten Fluch. „Brüder sind was anderes. Brüder zählen nicht. Schwestern auch nicht, deiner Schwester kannst du also auch getrost deine Klamotten leihen. Oder deinen Kumpels. Außer du bist schwul, da musst du auch ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, aber damit kenne ich mich nicht aus. Bist du schwul, Charlie?“

„Nein“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm eigentlich los war, aber dafür war er sich sicher, dass er definitiv nicht schwul war.

Tonks richtete sich auf und betastete vorsichtig ihre Stirn, die große Ähnlichkeiten mit der eines Klabberts hatte. „Autsch.“

„Soll ich mal gucken?“, fragte Charlie besorgt und beugte sich in ihre Richtung.

Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Auch schon kritisch“, kommentierte sie. „Bei Fleischwunden und Knochenbrüchen zu vernachlässigen, die töten jede potenziell sexuelle Schwingung ab. Bei allem anderen wird es heikel. Ich hab keine Gehirnerschütterung, du brauchst dich nicht um mich kümmern, mit einer Beule kann ich leben oder ich gehe im Krankenflügel vorbei.“

„Oh.“ Charlie rutschte schnell zurück auf seinen Platz. Und fragte sich, wie viel er in seinem Leben in der Gegenwart von Mädchen eigentlich schon falsch gemacht hatte. Sicherlich eine ganze Menge. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie viel man da eigentlich falsch machen konnte. Und dann dachte er darüber nach, ob das nur ihm so ging, dass er diese ganzen Regeln nicht kannte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ‚sexuelle Schwingungen‘ geben konnte, wenn man die Verletzung einer anderen Person begutachtete. Er begutachtete ständig irgendwelche Verletzungen bei den Quidditch-Trainings, auch die seiner weiblichen Mitspielerinnen. Bei Merlin, hatte er da auch irgendwelche Schwingungen ausgesendet? Dachte Daisy vielleicht auch, dass er sie küssen wollte? Die war zwölf, da war das mit dem Altersabstand irgendwie mehr als bedenklich? Oder Jennifer, die andere Jägerin?

„Ausatmen, Charlie. Nicht nur einatmen, sondern auch wieder ausatmen.“

Sofort fiel ihm das Atmen leichter. „Danke“, murmelte er und sah wieder auf die Tischplatte vor sich.

„Kein Problem.“

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile, währenddessen überlegte er verzweifelt, was er noch sagen konnte, aber da sprach auch schon Tonks wieder. „Du hast mich ziemlich verletzt mit der Sache mit dem Kuss und ich will, dass du das weißt, damit es nicht wieder vorkommt. Nicht bei mir und auch nicht bei einem anderen Mädchen. Aber ich will auch, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr wütend auf dich bin. Du hast dich falsch verhalten, aber ich auch. Ich hätte dich vorher fragen müssen, ob du von mir geküsst werden willst und nicht einfach annehmen dürfen, dass das für dich schon in Ordnung ist. Im Allgemeinen, aber auch in der Situation selbst. Ich habe ja gesehen, dass du überfordert warst, als ich dich berührt habe, aber ich habe dich trotzdem geküsst. Weil ich es in dem Moment unbedingt wollte. Das war nicht richtig und das tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen.“

Sie sah ihn ernst an und Charlie erwiderte ihnen Blick.

„Mir tut es auch leid“, sagte er. „Dass ich dir wehgetan habe und dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte einfach nur nett zu dir sein, Tonks. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich habe mich schon lange mit niemandem so gut verstanden wie mit dir.“

Sie lächelte etwas schief und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich auch, deshalb hab ich mich ja auch so gefreut, als ich dachte, dass du Interesse an mir hast. Aber das wollte wohl nicht so sein, aber so ist das halt. Manchmal passt es und manchmal passt es nicht. Aber wie dem auch sei, ich muss jetzt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor Kelly noch das Klassenzimmer stürmt und dir irgendwas Penisverknotendes anhängt oder so. Ich glaube, sie hätte ziemlich Spaß daran. Sie ist nämlich echt sauer auf dich.“

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, zögerte da aber noch einen Augenblick.

„Sehen wir uns morgen in Verwandlung?“, fragte Charlie vorsichtig.

„Wenn du nicht beabsichtigst wieder zu schwänzen, dann ja“, antwortete Tonks.


	10. Chapter 10

Den ganzen Nachmittagsunterricht über hatte Charlie gegrübelt, weshalb Tonks mit ihm reden wollte. In Verwandlung hatte sie nicht mehr in der letzten Reihe gesessen, sondern wieder neben ihm und es war noch ein wenig angespannt und distanziert gewesen, aber sie hatten sich wieder unterhalten. Nur über schulische Dinge, aber Tonks hatte sich sehr ausführlich bei ihm über Snape beklagt und dann gefragt, ob er sie auch für ‚eine wandelnde Gefährdung für die Allgemeinheit und die Bausubstanz‘ hielt, bloß weil sie heute über gegen einen Kessel gerannt war. Charlie bezweifelte ein wenig, dass sie nur dagegen gerannt war, weil ihrem Umhang unten gut fünfzehn Zentimeter fehlten, aber das hatte er nicht weiter kommentiert. Als McGonagall nicht hinsah, hatte sie ihm ein abgerissenes Stück Pergament rübergeschoben, worauf in ihrer kritzeligen und unordentlichen Handschrift stand, dass sie ihn gerne nach der letzten Stunde in der Eingangshalle treffen wollte.

Er war mal wieder viel zu früh und bis zu ihrem Eintreffen hatten sich die möglichen Szenarien, die er sich überlegte, immer weiter verschlimmert.

Tonks hüpfte eine Treppe herunter und ihre Haare wippten nur deshalb nicht enthusiastisch, weil die pinken Igelstacheln zurück waren. „Wollen wir rausgehen? Noch ist es ja nicht dunkel“, fragte sie, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Klar, gerne“, sagte er und sie steuerten die Tür an und Charlie zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment, bevor er beschloss, dass es nicht zu nett war, ihr die Tür aufzuhalten. Das hätte er auch für alle anderen Leute gemacht. Er warf ihren Blick von der Seite zu, aber sie lächelte. „Danke.“

Sie entfernten sich vom Schloss, schweigend. In den letzten Tagen hatte es wieder vermehrt geschneit und die Ländereien mit einer weißen Schicht zugedeckt.

„Charlie“, fing Tonks irgendwann an und klang etwas unsicher. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Ja, natürlich“, antwortete Charlie überrascht und sah sie an, aber ihr Blick war fest auf den Weg vor ihnen gerichtet.

„Du hast gestern gesagt, du hättest an niemandem Interesse. Stimmt das?“

Jetzt war es Charlie, der auf den Boden starrte und sich nicht traute, seine Gesprächspartnerin anzusehen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie das gehört hatte. Und er wünschte sich, dass er es nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn diese Wahrheit weiterhin nur in seinem Kopf existiert hätte. Er nicht zugegeben hätte, wie unnormal er doch eigentlich war. „Ja“, flüsterte er. „Ja, das stimmt, aber bitte erzähl das nicht weiter.“ Und schon wieder stiegen Tränen hoch. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen, dabei hatte er in den Weihnachtsferien nicht ein einziges Mal geweint.

„Wieso sollte ich das weitererzählen?“, fragte Tonks entsetzt. „Ich hab mich einfach nur ein bisschen darüber gewundert und dann darüber nachgedacht.“

„Ich weiß, das ist nicht normal“, sagte Charlie schnell und hasste, wie weinerlich er dabei klang. „Aber ich fand Mädchen noch nie toll, ich hab das probiert, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Und dann dachte ich, ich sei vielleicht schwul, aber Jungs mag ich auch nicht. Ich will auch keine Jungs küssen. Oder eben Mädchen. Eigentlich will ich niemanden küssen. Ich will mit niemandem schlafen. Aber irgendwen muss man doch gut finden und ich tu es halt nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was nicht mit mir stimmt!“

Er hatte das noch nie irgendwem gegenüber zugegeben. Strenggenommen nicht einmal sich selbst. Natürlich hatte er diesen Gedankengang schon unzählige Male gehabt, aber er schob ihn jedes Mal so weit weg wie möglich. Wer wollte schon unnormal sein? Er war komisch und wenn er so komisch blieb, würde er auch für immer allein bleiben. Denn wie sollte er jemanden finden, wenn er niemanden küssen wollte oder gar mit jemandem schlafen wollte.

„Charlie!“, sagte Tonks.

„Vielleicht muss ich mir einfach nur mehr Mühe geben! Vielleicht bin ich zu wählerisch. Alle anderen finden ja auch wen“, sagte er verzweifelt. Er wollte nicht, dass Tonks so von ihm dachte. Dass er komisch war. Unnormal. Irgendwie musste das funktionieren. Möglicherweise dachte er einfach nur, dass man da mehr fühlen musste als er es tat. Irgendwie besonderer. Er mochte Tonks, er hätte sie doch küssen sollen. Wahrscheinlich kam da einfach nicht mehr an Gefühl und das war bei allen Leuten so. So schnell wie manche Pärchen sich zusammenfanden konnte dort nicht besonders viel dahinterstecken. Ganz sicher war er einfach nur zu wählerisch.

Und dann griff sie nach seinem Arm, brachte ihn so zum Stehenbleiben. Dann trat sie vor ihn, sodass er sie ansehen musste. „Charlie, hör mir zu. Bitte!“

Eigentlich wollte er seine Beteuerungen noch weiter ausführen, aber sie war ungewohnt heftig gewesen, also klappte er den Mund zu. Aber ansehen konnte Charlie sie nicht. Das war ihm zu unangenehm.

„Du musst niemanden gut finden! Du musst niemanden küssen wollen oder Sex haben. Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung und nicht schlimm und es macht dich nicht unnormal. Bitte glaub das nicht. Manche Leute mögen Frauen, manche Männer, manche beides oder Menschen, die in keine dieser Kategorien fallen oder einfach Leute unabhängig von ihrem Geschlecht – und andere mögen wiederum gar nichts davon. Du bist nicht allein damit. Es gibt noch mehr Menschen da draußen, die sich auch von niemandem angezogen fühlen und glücklich ohne eine Partnerperson sind. Niemand muss Sex haben oder jemanden küssen wollen. Es nicht zu wollen ist genauso valide wie das Bedürfnis danach zu haben. Du bist nicht unnormal.“

Charlie wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Stattdessen fing er an zu weinen.

Tonks zog ihn in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn fest, während er weinte, so sehr, dass es ihn schüttelte, aber sie war da und sie hielt ihn fest, fing das ab.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er gedacht, dass irgendwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Das er nicht normal war, weil er sich von niemandem so sehr angezogen gefühlt hatte, dass er sich vorstellen konnte, mit dieser Person intim zu werden. So wie alle anderen Leute das zu tun schienen. Mit dreizehn oder vierzehn hatten seine Mitschüler angefangen darüber zu reden, welche Mädchen heiß waren und schon da hatte Charlie ihren Gesprächen kaum noch folgen können. Und von da an war es rapide schlimmer und schlimmer geworden, er verstand seine Freunde immer weniger. Und irgendwann veranstalteten seine Freunde mit ihren Freundinnen Gruppen-Dates in Madam Puddifoot’s Café und Charlie war nicht einmal mehr mit nach Hogsmeade gegangen, denn es wollte ihn sowieso niemand mehr dabeihaben. Irgendwie waren ihnen ihre Beziehungen dann auch wichtiger geworden als Freundschaft und dann hatte Charlie auch aufgehört, sich da besonders viel Mühe zu geben. Auch wenn das hieß, dass er fortan die meiste Zeit allein gewesen war. Umso schöner war es gewesen, als er sich dann mit Tonks angefreundet hatte. Er war glücklich gewesen, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben. Das hatte er erst so richtig in der Zeit gemerkt, als sie keinen Kontakt hatten. Aber vielleicht hatte sie recht. Dass er keine Beziehung brauchte, um glücklich zu sein. Und er hatte sechs Geschwister, genug, um nicht allein sein zu müssen.

Tonks hielt ihn noch immer fest, als er aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Sie machte auch keine Anstalten, ihn loszulassen, also legte er die Arme um sie und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Du bist nicht unnormal, hörst du, Charlie? Du bist toll und alles an dir ist richtig, auch wenn du keine Frauen oder Männer magst. Vielleicht magst du einfach etwas anderes lieber?“, wisperte sie in sein Ohr.

„Drachen?“, schlug er vor.

Tonks lachte. „Drachen mögen ist auch völlig in Ordnung!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Fanfiction ist daraus entstanden, dass ich mir (im Rahmen einer anderen FF mit Lucy) darüber Gedanken gemacht habe, wie Charlie Weasley eigentlich so ist, weshalb er immer nur in Rumänien ist und man auch generell recht wenig über ihn erfährt. In meiner Interpretation wurde er dann eher introvertiert und zurückhaltend. Und als eine selbst sehr introvertierte Person finde ich schon die Vorstellung von dem Trubel im Fuchsbau sehr stressig. :'D Und mehr als nachvollziehbar, dass er nach Rumänien geht, um erst einmal ein bisschen Abstand von seiner Familie zu bekommen, obwohl er die alle liebt.  
> Und - das ist der für diese Geschichte der viel wichtigere Punkt und ich hoffe, ich habe es verdeutlichen können - in meiner Vorstellung ist Charlie asexuell und aromantisch. Es heißt in sämtlichen Wikis, er habe nie geheiratet und Kinder bekommen. Nicht, dass das ein Muss wäre, aber darüber habe ich angefangen nachzudenken, vor allem, als eine Freundin von Lucy und mir Charlie und seinen Kollegen aus unserem Krimi geshippt hat und ich die Vorstellung davon einfach sehr, sehr schrecklich fand. Und in meiner Vorstellung hat Charlie nun einmal kein Bedürfnis nach einer sexuellen oder auch nur nach einer romantischen Beziehung.  
> Charlie macht in meiner Fanfiction nicht unbedingt den glücklichsten Eindruck, das liegt unter anderem daran, dass ich ich seine Gedanken mit denen ausgefüllt habe, die ich selbst hatte und teilweise auch immer noch habe, die Freund*innen von mir hatten und haben, bis wir alle an den Punkt angekommen sind zu erkennen, dass es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, eine sexuelle und/oder romantische Beziehung zu haben, um ein glückliches, tolles Leben zu haben. Dass es auch andere erfüllende Dinge gibt. Für Charlie werden es die Drachen sein und seine Familie, wenn er an einen Punkt gekommen ist, dass er akzeptiert hat, dass er sich nicht in eine Person welchen Geschlechts auch immer verlieben muss und auch, dass er keine Beziehung mit oder ohne Sex haben muss (Asexualität und Aromantik können zusammen auftreten, müssen es aber nicht). Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er diesen Punkt noch erreichen wird und dass Tonks ihm dabei zur Seite stehen wird. :)   
> Jedenfalls hat es mich sehr glücklich gemacht, einen aro-ace!Charlie zu schreiben, auch weil ich finde, dass es viel zu wenig Repräsentation solcher Charaktere gibt, in denen sich Leute wiederfinden können, denen es genauso geht, in denen ich mich wiederfinden kann. Charlie fühlt sich sehr allein mit seinen Gedanken, weil er seine Mitschüler*innen in einer Welt, die sehr auf Beziehungen und Sex fixiert ist, nicht verstehen kann. Aber er ist nicht allein. Er ist nicht unnormal. Er ist einfach nur ein bisschen anders und manchmal tut das auch echt weh, aber es ist vollkommen okay, aromantisch oder asexuell zu sein oder beides. <3
> 
> Alles Liebe  
> Thea


End file.
